Opuestos
by blacking
Summary: el hijo impuro de Satán nunca supo su lugar en el mundo, Hasta que la encontró a ella, la solitaria reina de las nieves. Ella si lo entendia.
1. Cap 1

Capitulo 1; la reina de hielo y el demonio de fuego part. 1

Elsa tras un año de su coronación y del deshielo, vive guiando su reino que la acepto al entender el porqué de las cosas

La reina de hielo a pesar de haber sido aceptada por su reino y a ver recibido el perdón de su hermana por su diferencia tantos años, seguía sintiendo un hueco en su corazón ya que a pesar que todos los príncipes de los reinos vecinos han intentado cortejarla, sabe que lo hacen por deber o por un ambición, pero ella los rechazaba sobre todo por el miedo que ve en sus ojos, a pesar que en su pueblo la acepten sabe que afuera de su reino es distinto, a ella siempre la verán como una amenaza como un monstruo y eso le preocupaba

=habitación de Elsa-noche=

En el oscuro cuarto de la gobernante de Arendelle se podía ver a está viendo por la enorme ventana de su alcoba como las estrellas brillan iluminando el firmamento, y a pesar de la bella vista se podía ver una expresión de melancolía en su delicado rostro, no podía creer todo lo sucedido desde su coronación, el accidente con sus poderes, el noviazgo de su hermana, la aceptación de su pueblo, el rompimiento de su alianza con Weselton, las ofertas de matrimonio de los príncipes y para el colmo de todo el rompimiento de su hermana con su novio quien descubrió que le era infiel y que solo la ocupaba por su posición como reina

-'Ana, por favor ten mucho cuidado'-pensaba la alvina reina quien veía al horizonte temerosa por el viaje de su hermana, quien había ido a visitar a su prima Rapunzel para olvidarse de su rompimiento aunque claro ella se oponía por su fobia al mar que surgió por la pérdida de sus padres

Los pensamientos de la reina se vieron interrumpidos al ver una gran luz azul en el nocturno cielo que desprendía un enorme resplandor, que iluminaba su cuarto y las calles del reino

Rápidamente salió al patio principal del castillo encontrándose con los a los guardias en turno viendo el inusual espectáculo, y no eran los únicos ya que en las calles del pueblo se podían ver a todo el mundo viendo el extraño fenómeno

La extraña luz azul se empezó a apagar para rápidamente esta se convertirá en una bola de fuego azul que flotaba sobre todo el reino

Mucha gente veía con miedo el extraño espectáculo pero para la reina parecía tranquilizante, lentamente el fuego empezó a sacar fuertes oleadas de fuego, pero para los espectadores que estaban muy lejos de la flama les parecía una bella danza

La flama se empezaba a bajar consumiéndose a sí misma, solo para de repente esta explotara en una onda expansible de color azul y saliera disparada una bola de fuego al suelo aterrando a los observadores ya que esta bola de fuego se dirigía al castillo, pero para su sorpresa una enorme muralla de hielo y nieve se formó protegiendo junto a los que se encontraban en el jardín del castillo, este al hacer contacto con el bólido de fuego azul creo una gran cortina de vapor impidiendo la vista

-todos están bien-presunto Elsa con preocupación en su voz

-gracia majestad estamos a salvo gracias a usted-dijo un guardia ayudando a uno de sus compañeros a levantarse que se había caído por el impacto lo cual tranquilizo a la reina de hielo

Lentamente el hielo empezó a desaparecer, dejando tras de sí un pequeño charco de agua y en este se podía ver un extraño bulto negro, los guardias junto con la reina se acercaron logrando apreciar mejor el bulto que en realidad era un joven con una extraña vestimenta negra, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era como de su espalda baja salía una cola negra que terminaba en una maraña de pelos, sus orejas que terminaban en punta pero sobretodo con tanto es su cabeza y su cola conservaba una pequeña flama azul, 2 en el caso de la cabeza

un guardia al acercarse al joven y tocarlo con el otro extremo de su lanza (en la parte que no tiene punta) para ver si se movía pero antes de que lograra tocarla vio como el joven tenía entre sus brazos abrazándolo protectoramente un pequeño felino negro con lo que parecían 2 colas, pero antes de que otra cosa pasara vio como de entre unos arbustos del jardín brillaba algo azul lo cual indico rápidamente o uno de sus compañeros quien fue a investigar, para la sorpresa de todos el segundo guardia encontró una extraña espada envuelta en el mismo azul fuego que el joven y el del cielo

La princesa se acercó al joven a pesar de que sus guardias le pedían que retrocediera, Elsa al estar junto al primer guardia logro ver como el joven tenía heridas por todo el cuero, lenta mente acerco el dorso de su mano para remover unos mechones de cabello de la frente del azabache oyó como el felino empezaba a despertar, y rápidamente este se lanzó a la mano de la reina quien rápidamente movió la mano evitando la mordida del felino de 2 colas

rápidamente fue apartada por sus guardias para protegerla (N/A; aja como si la reina que puede controlar el hielo estuviera indefensa), mientras veían como el gato lamia el rostro del joven y como este expulsaba ligeros gemidos de dolor, rápidamente volteo a ver a la joven reina y a sus guardias quienes veían como el felino se ponía en una pose de ataque (ya saben cómo cuando un depredador se va alanzar sobre su presa)y les gruñía, mientras este aumentaba de tamaño, y sus pequeño gruñidos se volvían los rugidos semejantes a los de un león, pero lo que más les sorprendió a los presentes fue que este hablo

-no dejare que toquen a rin-dijo con una fuerte pero temerosa voz, Elsa que a un no salía del asombro vio como de la pata delantera derecha del enorme felino estaba manchada de sangre

Rápidamente la reina se acercó al felino seguida de sus guardias pero de un movimiento de su mano estos se detuvieron su avancé y con voz firme hablo-por favor esta gravemente herido tu amigo si no lo atendemos morirá-dijo seria mente ocasionando que el enorme felino mire el cuerpo inerte de su compañero

-mientes él es hijo de Shirō uno de los mejores exorcistas y además de ser mitad youkai y no necesita de la ayuda de una Yuki-onna que solo lo quiere para reproducirse y después dejarle toda la responsabilidad-grito el gato mientras se colocaba alado de su amigo mientras veía como la "yuki-onna" solo bajaba la cabeza y sus ojos eran cubiertos por un mechón de cabello

La temperatura del lugar bajaba rápidamente y se podía oír el rechinar de dientes de la reina, lenta mente Elsa se acercó a al enorme felino, mientras que con un movimiento de su mano una fuerte ventisca en forma de remolino rodeo al enorme gato y este solo pudo maullar por el frio mientras se agitaba

Atrás de la reina se podía ver a os guardias temblar de miedo ya que no era un secreto que el temperamento de la reina ya que algo parecido avía pasado a no más de medio año de su coronación, ya que cierto conde avía regresado para arreglar el tratado, junto con un muy joven príncipe ofreciéndoselo como prometido, ya que según solo tendría oportunidad con alguien muy joven por el miedo a esta

Cuando la potente ventisca desapareció se podía ver al enorme gato dentro de un bloque de hielo, pero antes de que la reina hiciera algo el enorme bloque de hielo exploto liberando al enorme felino, las enormes protuberancias en su cabeza crecieron tomando un aspecto a cuernos, y esto rugió fuertemente mientras se preparaba para lanzarse al ataque, pero de repente el enorme gato exploto en una bola de humo solo para demostrar al pequeño gato que callo de espalda con los ojos en espiral,

-lleven al joven adentro y que traten sus heridas-dijo la reina quien seguía viendo al extraño joven-también que lleven esa espada a un lugar seguro-dicto su orden a sus guardias pero rápidamente uno pregunto sobre el gato-del gato me encargare yo-dijo esto último creando una jaula sobre el gato

Continuara…


	2. Cap 2

Nota del autor; ni frozen o ao no exorcist me pertenecen ya que si fuera así ao no exorcist seguria y frozen habría tenido gore, como empalamientos por estacas de hielo y o segunda parteetc.

Jasuki-chan; gracias

Capítulo 2; la reina de hielo y el demonio de fuego part. 2

En una enorme ciudad con enormes edificios y luces rojas se podían ver por toda la ciudad, enormes columnas de humo de los incendios eran visibles desde muy lejos, el cielo era oscuro y en él se podían ver enormes enjambres de extrañas criaturas con aspecto demoniaco que volaban alrededor de un enorme objeto que se desplazaba por el cielo

Este parecía ser una puerta circular y de la abertura había una enorme masa oscura y viscosa que se movía, de esta salían más de esas criaturas y a lo lejos se podía ver como una enorme ave azul se dirigía hacia ella, esta parecía estar echa de un fuego azul, cada bestia que se le acercaba era quemada por el fuego, esta enorme y majestuosa ave se abrió paso entre los enjambres de demonios que protegían la puerta

Dentro de esta se podían ver a rin y a yukio empuñando la Koumaken, hiriéndose camino hasta el corazón de la enorme puerta de Gehenna y estando a pocos metros de su objetivo…

-yukio asme un favor-pidio su hermano con voz seria pero antes de poder preguntar este continuo-por favor cuida de shiemi pro mí, ella te ama-dijo rin solo para darle un codazo a su hermano ocasionando que se soltara-kuro, vete-dijo el azabache, al gato demonio que se escondía entre sus ropas

**-no, yo no te abandonare, no perderé a otro amigo-**dijo el gato que asomaba la cabeza de entre la camisa del joven**-tú mismo lo dijiste somos equipo-**dijo el gato alegre mientras en el rostro de rin se dibujaba una sonrisa

-bien viejo pronto te iremos a visitar-dijo a nadie en específico mientras de su ojos escapaban lagrimas-AHHHHHHHH-grito lanzando el corte al corazón de la puerta logrando partirlo

Esta empezó a brillas para después con una gran explosión fuera destruida

-´yukio, shiemi, shura, chicos´-pensaba mientras a su mente llegaban los recuerdos que había hecho con ellos-cuídense-pensó esto último viendo como la explosión lo alcanzaba y entraba en la cortina de fuego cubriéndolo completamente

= fin de sueño=

En una enorme habitación decorada con un tapis azul con blanco se podía ver en una amplia y elegante cama a un joven de piel clara y de cabellera negra o eso parecía ya que tenía unas flamas azules pegadas de cada lado de su frente lo cual ocasionaba que pareciera que su cabello era de alguna tonalidad azulina, su rostro se encontraba bañado de sudor

Y de un moviente brusco este se enderezo mientras respiraba agitadamente, las sabanas que le cubrían cayeron mostrando su cuerpo aunque delgado tenía una buena musculatura pero lo que llamaba más la atención eran las vendas que tenía en barias partes de su cuerpo

Este al reaccionar empezó a ver la habitación en la que se encontraba, está a comparación del dormitorio que compartía con su hermano era mucho más grande y elegante, lentamente se levantó de la cama mientras que con la mirada buscaba su camisa y su chamara ya que era lo único que no traía puesto, pero algo llamo su atención, un ruido prominente desde el otro lado de la ventana, lenta mente se acercó pero lo que vio lo dejo estupefacto…

Fuera por la ventana se podía ver un enorme jardín rodeado por un muro pero lo que llamo más su atención fue que se podía ver 2 montañas como si fuera una entrada natural y entre estos se podía ver un canal que conectaba con el mar pero al fijarse mejor en el jardín se podía ver como adornaban con vividos colores como si esperaran la llegada de alguien

Sin darse cuenta la puerta se habría y entro una joven chica de cabello verde que vestía un uniforme de sirvienta muy tradicional, color negro y de vestido largo, su piel era blanca como la nieve con rasgos muy finos, ella entro con una bandeja de plata entre sus manos en ella llevaba un plato con comida y una jarra de agua pero esta se tambaleaba mucho debido a que la joven estaba temblando a mas no poder, debido al habitante de esa habitación y lo que había oído de sus compañeras de trabajo

=flash back=

Era de madrugada y dentro del enorme palacio dé la gobernante de ese reino, se podía ver demasiado moviente debido a los recientes eventos que pasaron en la noche, el extraño fenómeno en el cielo y el bólido de fuego azul que callo, y el monstruoso ser que apareció

Mientras que en una de las habitaciones del piso superior se veía a uno miedosos médicos tratando las heridas del joven que había caído del cielo, mientras en la parte inferior, justo en el cuarto de servicio donde las sirvientas descansaban, se podía ver una bolita de las mismas hablando exaltadas

Debido a que el turno nocturno le estaba contando al siguiente turno de la mañana lo resientes hechos que habían acontecido dentro del castillo

-ese demonio callo en una bola de fuego azul, y la reina con su magia protegió el castillo con un muro de hielo-decía una de las jóvenes sirvientas de del castillo

-yo vi como un enorme monstruo lo protegió, pero gracias a dios la reina lo derroto-comentaba otra pero esta era de una edad mayor

-yo vi como una extraña espada caía del cielo junto con el-comentaba una de las mas jóvenes, que apenas llegaban a los 15

-yo vi que ese demonio tenía una cola con fuego- comentaba la primera

-y si es una señal del apocalipsis-comentaba una de las mayores (de edad), y rellenita

-si así fuera no crees que él hubiera llegado atacando-comentó otra

-señoritas, por favor dejen de chismosear, hoy en la tarde regresa la princesa, y hay que preparar el castillo-comento una señora que llegaba entrando esta tenía una expresión seria, sus vestimentas eran completamente negra a diferencia de las demás que tenían delantales blancos

-pero entiéndanos, que tal si ese demonio no ase algo, o si vino aquí para esclavizarnos y tener un harem o talvez si-comentaba otra de las jóvenes, quien tenía un sonrojo en el rostro

-por favor deja de leer ese libro de portada naranja-comento una de, las mayores

-por cierto como consiguió ese libro-pregunto otra

-de un anciano de cabello blanco-comento la misma mientras entre sus manos tenía el mencionado libro naranja

-señoritas por favor vallan hacer sus deberes-dijo la de vestimentas negras mientras las demás solo afirmaban y con una reverencia y salían de la habitación

Pero una de las jóvenes se había quedado, ella tenía unos rasgos más finos y un curioso cabello verde, ella durante la conversación de sus compañeras solo temblaba como gelatina sin decir nada, ella se le acercaba a su jefa

-ah, disculpe yo que hago-comento con una voz tímida llamando la atención de su patrona

-cierto, bueno veo que ya dominas mejor nuestro idioma-comento amablemente dándole confianza a la sirvienta

-hai-comento alegra la peliverde

-talvez no-comento con una gota en su nuca al ver como la joven hablaba en su idioma cuando se emocionaba

-ah ah, disculpe, no era mi intención-se disculpó haciendo barias reverencias aumentando la gota de la señora

-descuida, bueno tu le llevaras el desayuno al joven-dijo esta mientras se dirigía y la sirvienta confirmaba con la cabeza hasta que reacciono por lo mencionado

-queeeeee!-dijo espantada-pero, si intenta asarme algo-dijo rápidamente mientras se aferraba al brazo de su jefa

-descuida estará dormido además hay guardias afuera-dijo esta soltándose del agarre y le daba una palmadas en la cabeza para que animarla

=fin flash back=

La joven dejo la bandeja en un mueble cerca de la cama, lentamente se dio la vuelta solo para ver como en la cama no se encontraba nadie ovacionando que esta se espantara, mientras en su mente se imaginaba que atrás de ella aparecería y le aria cosas indebidas, pero un ruido frente a ella llamo su atención, al levantar la vista vio como del otro lado de la cama se encontraba un joven azabache viendo por la ventana llevando solamente unos pantalones negros, dejando al descubierto su espalda haciendo que un sonrojo se formara en el rostro de la joven, rin que no la había visto volteo la cabeza dejando ver a la joven su rostro aumentando su sonrojo, pero lo que llamaba más la atención de esta fue como una inquieta cola negra que salía de la espalda baja, de la punta de esta estaba cubierta por una flama azul igual en su cabeza

Esta automáticamente se puso azul del miedo, mientras en su mente llegaban los comentarios de sus compañeras, sin fijarse como el joven se daba la vuelta y veía a la joven, este parecía temblar, lentamente se le acercó

-ha hola-dijo rin pero este no recibió contestación-ha hola me oyes-volvió a preguntar, pero nuevamente no residía respuesta ocasionando que una vena se hinchara en su frente al ser ignorado de tal forma-oye me no ignores-grito este enojado muy cerca de la cara de la joven ocasionando que reaccionara

-ah-dijo reaccionando solo para ver cómo frente a ella estaba el rostro del joven, solo que a diferencia de cómo lo vio tenía un rostro demoniaco y enojado-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-grito espantada la joven mientras tomaba la bandeja donde traía la comida y empezar a golpearle con esta repetidas veces

Rápidamente por la puerta entraron unos guardias con ballestas en las manos apuntándole al azabache, pero estos se detuvieron al ver al joven con rasgos demoniacos en el piso y con cientos de chichones en la cabeza de los cuales el más grande sacaba humo y atrás de este a la joven sirvienta con una bandeja completamente abollada respirando agitadamente

=fuera del reino, el valle de los trolls=

Se podía ver a una pensativa Elsa montando a su caballo como toda una dama (N/A ya saben con ambas piernas de un lado) mientras detrás de ella avía una jaula de hielo y dentro de esta un pequeño gato negro de 2 colas durmiendo tranquilamente

-'debo apurarme, hoy llega Anna de su viaje'-pensaba la reina recordando a su querida hermana pero de repente recordó el rostro del joven azabache que había caído del cielo-'porque mi corazón se sintió así cuando lo vi'-pensaba confundida la reina de arendelle pero un pequeño maullido llamo su atención

Nuestra rubia reina tomo la jaula y la puso sobre sus piernas viendo como el pequeño felino se despertaba, este bostezo mientras se estiraba pero al pera al sentir el frio hielo reacciono

**-ah, donde estoy, rin porque me metiste al congelador-**dijo asustado el pequeño felino, ocasionando que la reina soltara una ligera risa al ver la reacción del gato

-valla ya despertaste e pequeño amiguito-dijo Elsa levantando la jaula asta estar a la altura de su rostro

**-AHH, la pedófila Yuki-onna-**dijo agresivamente el gato demonio sin fijarse como el fleco de la reina cubría sus ojos**-acaso me vienes a abandonar para que puedas aprovecharte de rin Straight Shota-**grito a los cuatro vientos pero un descenso de temperatura le llamo la atención, al mirar a la reina que era cubierta por un aura morada, el gato negro perdió su color quedando completamente blanco

**-MYAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…-s**e oyó el rito de dolor por todo el bosque y sus alrededores

-maldito gato pervertido yo jamás aria algo así-se decía a si misma-no sé porque pero esas palabras me hacen enojar bastante-decía entre dientes mientras en su rostro se podía ver el enojo, pero rápidamente su expresión de enojo cambio a una alegre con un ligero rubor-con que se llama rin, que extraño nombre pero eh de admitir que es muy bonito-dijo alegre, mientras entre sus piernas se veía un pequeño bloque de hielo de donde salía la cabeza del pequeño felino que ahorra estaba azul y temblando del frio

Pero la expresión de la reina cambio al imaginarse al joven azabache en su cama amarada al respaldo de esta completamente desnudo cubierto por una sabana y en su rostro se veía una mescla de miedo y excitación ocasionando que el rostro de la reina se ponga rojo y un ligero hilo de sangre saliera de su nariz y empezará a reír como una colegiala, pero su expresión se volvió seria al oír un murmullo del felino

**-yan_de_re-**dijo entre cortado el pequeño felino pero la reina con un chasquido de dedos el hielo se comprimiendo dejando oír un crujido, haciéndole daño al pequeño felino que solo abrió la boca sin poder gritar pero en su lugar salía un extraño humo blanco con un rostro

=castillo de arendelle=

En el cuarto del hijo satan se podía ver a este sentado en la cama con la cabeza vendada mientras frente a él se encontraba cierta sirvienta peli verde con la cabeza agachada y temblando cono gelatina sobre una lavadora

-lo siento mucho-dijo la pobre chica quien hizo una reverencia mecánicamente pero en el rostro del joven tenía una cada confundida y esto solo dijo una palabra

-nani- dijo el azabache sorprendiendo a la peliverde y a los guardias que estaban en la puerta por si se volvía a poner violenta la situación para el (- -U)

-ha, hablas japonés-dijo la joven confundida mientras se enderezaba

-sí, y al parecer tú también, valla me preocupe mucho, pensaba no me podría comunicar a cierto mi nombre es Okumura Rin-dijo amigablemente

-el mío es Shikikagami Sanae-dijo respetuosamente la ojidorada-ha, por cierto tú también escapaste de las invasiones del oda, ah dime yo soy de una pequeña villa cerca de tanade-dijo un poco triste pero en el rostro de rin era otra cosa

-A disculpa, dijiste de la invasión de oda-pregunto rin realmente confundido ya que dicha invasión fue entre 1582-a disculpa pero eso fue en el periodo Azuchi-Momoyama-

-de que hablas eso fue hace apenas unos 5 meses-dijo enojada la peliverde

-de que demonios hablas eso fue en 1568 al 1603, no puedo estar equivocado ya que fue mi única respuesta correcta en mi examen de historia-grito enojado el rin mientras extrañamente su cabeza avía aumentado de tamaño y escupía una amenazante pero cómica flama de su boca

-quien demonios te crees, como puedes decir eso sí solo ha pasado unos meses de que las fuerzas del tirano Nobunaga llegaran-dijo muy indignada mientras extrañamente a ella también se le inflaba la cabeza-mi único familiar que tenía era mi abuelo que había muerto unos días antes de la invasión, después de eso fui capturada junto con más sobrevivientes por unos piratas europeos, pero por suerte fuimos rescatados después de estos intentaran abordar un barco de arendelle don iba la reina Elsa y la princesa Anna su hermana-dijo indignada mientras de sus ojos escapaban unas lagrimas

-ah, en primera ciento lo de tu abuelo, pero esto es imposible, ya que significaría que yo viaje a través del tiempo-dijo seriamente, solo para recordar lo de la puerta-espera según tu qué año es-pregunto temeroso a la respuesta

-ha, pues el año es 1582 el mes septiembre y hoy es lunes-dijo extrañada

-mil-pregunto dudoso recibiendo una afirmación de la sirvienta-no dos mil- volvía a preguntar solo para ver como la joven negaba con la cabeza inocentemente, pero rápidamente este se sujetó la cabeza solo para después caer inconsciente en la cama

=valle de los trolls=

En el hogar de los trolls se podía ver a la reina de hielo frente al patriarca

**-su majestad es un honor verla por aquí, en que le podemos ayudar-**pregunto el anciano troll

-gran pabbie, vengo para que me oriente ya que en la noche una extraña flama azul apareció en el cielo y tras desaparecer lanzo a 2 seres a la tierra uno es un gato negro de 2 colas y el otro un joven de largas orejas, pero este tiene una cola con una flama azul en la punta y en la cabeza otras 2 pequeñas flamas-dijo la reina mientras se ponía roja al recordar el rostro del joven pero la expresión del anciano troll era de preocupación-ah también ha caído una espada cubierta por el mismo fuego-termino diciendo la reina percatándose de la expresión del anciano

**-mi se..ñora aca.. acaso dijo fuego azul-**pregunto tartamudeando

-si incluso traigo al gato con migo-dijo Elsa mientras se acerca a su caballo y de un bolso de cuero sacaba un pequeño trozo de hielo de donde se asomaba la cabeza de kuro y este estaba azul y temblando de frio lo cual saco una gota en la nuca a los trolls que le rodeaban mientras miraban fijamente poniendo nerviosa a la reina y está a la defensiva dijo-es que cuando veníamos se puso violento y grosero-dijo apenada

Pabbie se acercó al gato, y poniendo su mano sobre el gato este reacciono pero extrañamente el gato se empezó a sentir débil

**-su majestad podría liberarlo-**dijo seriamente el troll y como pidió el gato fue liberado del bloque de hielo, mientras este caía pesadamente al suelo

**-ahh que paso me ciento extraño-**hablo el pequeño gato mientras se intentaba parar pero este no podía**-ahhh, maldita roca parlante que me hiciste-**dijo desafiante solo para recibir un coscorrón de parte de la reina dejando un pequeño chichón en la zona del impacto, y este con voz baja dijo-**yandere**-pero la reina lo había oído solo para después ver como en un flash de luz este tenía otros 5 chichones rojos que sacaban humo

-ve es un grosero-dijo enojada la reina mientras en su mente-'ah esa palabra me hace enojar'-

-**bueno en primera esto es un Kettoshi o también puede ser un nekomata, pero es extraño se supone que viven en Japón**-dijo el troll asombrando a la reina-**dime Kettoshi que haces aquí, acaso le sirves a ese demonio con quien llegaste**-dijo seriamente estupefacta a la reina por lo dicho por pabbie

-di..dijo demo.. demonio-dijo la reina confundida

-**sí, vera su majestad, por lo que me dijo él es un demonio y de alto rango ya que el fuego azul es un poder exclusivo de ellos, con este kettishi le puedo decir que ese demonio vino desde Japón o fue desterrado por un superior suyo, lo mejor sería llamar a un exorcista para que lo elimine**-dijo fríamente el troll horrorizando a Elsa ya que a ella le parecía muy atractivo el joven

Pero en la mente de esta se imaginó a si misma encadenada y con sus ropas rasgadas sirviéndole al joven demonio, poniéndose completamente roja-'pero que me pasa por que, desde que lo vi he imaginado esas cosas'-se auto reprendía por su mente cochambrosa, pero un grito la saco de sus pensamientos

**-rin no es un demonio, él es mitad Yōkai, y yo soy su familiar no su sirviente, y a la que deberían eliminar es a esta Yuki-onna que quiere aprovecharse de él-**grito indignado el gato-**además el exorcista que viniera le daria las gracias ya que el destruyo la enorme puerta de Gehenna que fue abierta por un estúpido de obispo que tomo el control de la orden de la verdadera cruz**-grito eufórico kuro-**además cómo es posible que haiga tantos trolls se suponen que fueron extinguidos hace 200 años por un grupo renegado de exorcistas-**dijo más tranquilo esto ultimo

-**cómo es posible que un kattishi sepa de la orden de la iglesia, se supone que japon hay pocos misioneros de esta**-pregunto el anciano confundido y enojado ya que pensaba que ese demonio se burlaba de el

-**hahahaha, hablas como si atuviéramos en el ****Azuchi-Momoyama**-dijo alegre el gato, pero en un instante levando la cabeza dejando oír un rechinido como si le faltara aceite-**en que año estamos**-pregunto mecánicamente con los ojos serados y con la sonrisa de ase unos instantes

-en 1582-dijo la reina de nieve sin entender muy bien la pregunta

**-ah, eso lo explica todo**-dijo el gato alegremente y tras 5 segundos…

**-QUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!**-se holló el grito del pequeño kuro por todo los alrededores del reino

Continuara…


	3. Cap 3

Nota del autor; ni frozen o ao no exorcist me pertenecen ya que si fuera así ao no exorcist seguria y frozen habría tenido gore, como empalamientos por estacas de hielo y o segunda parte etc.

Sayadivi64; gracias y bueno quien sabe

Olcrian; gracias es agradable saber que la historia tiene potencial

NUAJava; no sé si me gane algo ya que la idea me surgió por las mil veces que vi la película por la obsesión de mi pequeña hermana (¬ ¬), pero sí que es innovadora… supongo, sobre lo yandere bueno me inspire en el descontrol que tenía sobre sus poderes, sobre la actitud pedofi… digo straihtshota bueno es que quiero respetar las edades de los personajes y hacer algo diferente a lo que hago en mis fics… aja…

Jasuki-chan; bueno en primera gracias y exactamente a tu pregunta no el no lee mentes pero si sabe leer a la gente, y si me pareció algo tiesa la personaje de Elsa desde un inicio pero que mejor orma de cambiar eso que alborotándole las hormonas con un joven que conoce la misma soledad debido a sus poderes, en cuando a lo del viaje del tiempo, si me pareció buena idea y así yukio podría saber que fue de su hermano y no preocuparse

Capítulo 3; la reina de hielo y el demonio de fuego part. 3 fina

Anteriormente en Opuestos…

-**cómo es posible que un kattishi sepa de la orden de la iglesia, se supone que Japón hay pocos misioneros de esta**-pregunto el anciano confundido y enojado ya que pensaba que ese demonio se burlaba de el

-**hahahaha, hablas como si estuviéramos en el ****Azuchi-Momoyama**-dijo alegre el gato, pero en un instante levando la cabeza dejando oír un rechinido como si le faltara aceite-**en que año estamos**-pregunto mecánicamente con los ojos serados y con la sonrisa de ase unos instantes

-en 1582-dijo la reina de nieve sin entender muy bien la pregunta

**-ah, eso lo explica todo**-dijo el gato alegremente y tras 5 segundos…

3..2..**-QUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!**-se holló el grito del pequeño kuro por todo los alrededores del reino

Continuamos…

Se podía ver por un sendero que daba a la entrada del pueblo de arendelle a la reina de este lugar con una cara de asombro, mientras pasaba su mano sobre el lomo del pequeño gato negro que tenía entre sus piernas, está a pesar de lo sorprendida que estaba seguía pensando en lo que le había dicho el trol pero un pequeño murmullo

**-no puedo creer que este en el peor periodo histórico-**decía el pequeño gato quien exhalaba fuertemente, mientras en la cara de la reina era de asombro pero a la vez de tristeza, ya por lo oído por el gato y por lo sabido por una de las sirvientas del castillo sabia el estado del país de origen del pequeño ser

-'pobre no quiero pensar todo el sufrimiento que vio para decir eso de este tiempo'-pensaba con apatía la reina pensando como alegrar al felino-'quizá un gran pez fresco'-se volvía a cuestionar Elsa pero rápidamente la sacaron de sus pensamientos

**-Ahhhh…, en este periodo dejaron de llevar ofrendas a mi templo**-dijo muy deprimido, mientras en la cara de la manipuladora de las nieves se dibujaba una extraña expresión de asombro y decepción-**por cierto perdón por decirte** **Yuki-onna su majestad no sabía que había humanos con dones divinos-**dijo el pequeño kuro que veía alegre a Elsa

-descuida solo no lo repitas y ni me digas su majestad, me ciento extraña que una criatura mágica aparte de los trolls me llame así-decía la reina recuperando su "alegre" carácter

**-no soy como los trolls ni tampoco una criatura mágica**-replico el gato volteando a verla

-entonces que eres-pregunto confundida la rubia

**-yo soy un youkai, la diferencia está en que yo soy un ser conformado de sentimientos humanos, energía natural, celestial y demoniaca, mientras ellos como es ejemplo de los trolls son una concentración de magia natural que es ligeramente más débil**-decía el felino ser con un tono de superioridad en sus palabras

-ah y yo que vendría siendo-pregunto interesada la reina

-**realmente no lo sé, bueno su energía es más celestial que natural, supongo que cuando pase a la siguiente vida se volverá un ángel, espíritu guardián o… una mujer de nieve-dijo seriamente pero en susurro y burlonamente lo ultimo**

-como me llamaste-dijo la reina que la sombra de su fleco le tapaba los ojos mientras un extraño símbolo parecido a un gato (#) en rojo pulsaba en su cabeza

**-nada su majesta… yandere**-se defendió el gato pero antes de que Elsa se calmara oyó lo último**-MYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH…**-grito el gato negro, y cuyo grito juraría que llego con los trolls

=flash back=

-**cómo es posible que un kattishi sepa de la orden de la iglesia, se supone que Japón hay pocos misioneros de esta**-pregunto el anciano confundido y enojado ya que pensaba que ese demonio se burlaba de el

-**hahahaha, hablas como si estuviéramos en el Azuchi-Momoyama**-dijo alegre el gato, pero en un instante levando la cabeza dejando oír un rechinido como si le faltara aceite-**en que año estamos**-pregunto mecánicamente con los ojos serados y con la sonrisa de ase unos instantes

-en 1582-dijo la reina de nieve sin entender muy bien la pregunta

**-ah, eso lo explica todo**-dijo el gato alegremente y tras 5 segundos…

**-QUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!**-se holló el grito del pequeño kuro por todo los alrededores del reino

La reina de nieve no entendía nada y eso se reflejaba en su rostro, y esto fue visto por el troll anciano y también quiso saber lo sucedido

**-ha no puede ser, rin te voy a matar cuando te vea por tu culpa estamos en esta terrible era-**dijo el gato mientras maullaba deprimido

**-disculpa pero me podrías explicar a qué te refieres**–pregunto el troll

-si hablas como si vinieras del futuro-afirmo la reina sin poder creer lo que oía

**-ha, en realidad sí, yo junto con rin somos del siglo XXI para ser más exactos en 429 años si mis cálculos son correctos-**dijo kuro saliendo de su depresión

-**pero explícame cómo es posible que llegaran aquí**-volvía a preguntar el troll

=tras 39 minutos después=

Kuro narro desde el nacimiento de rin y shiro, cuando conoció al padre adoptivo de estos y como los conoció, el carácter de rin y como estaba enamorado de shiemi pero cuando menciono esto la temperatura extrañamente bajo pero cuando comento que esa chica estaba enamorada de shiro el hermano de rin la temperatura regreso a la normalidad, también conto sobre el accidente con sus poderes y como lo usaron para abrir una puerta de gehenna y como con la destrucción de esta fueron atrapados por la explosión y como el fuego les rodeaba y se volvía azul

Tras la explicación se podía ver al anciano junto con los trolls que le rodeaban tenían la mandíbula al piso a excepción de la reina que estaba con una expresión de compresión pero internamente sus pensamientos eran otra cosa

**-increíble y a la vez desafortunado ya que no existe una forma de volver a su era, pero por lo que me dices ese joven se ganó el derecho de vivir en un lugar tan tranquilo como este por el resto de su vida**-dijo saliendo de su asombro el troll, y convencido de lo contado por el gato lo cual al oírlo se deprimió aún mas

**-ben pequeño, debes tener hambre, tenemos unos pescados frescos, si es que quieres**-dijo una troll que tenía flores en su cabello intentando animar al felino quien con una reverencia la siguió

Ya estando solos la reina y el anciano troll hablaron

-disculpe gran pabbie pero cree en lo dicho por el gato-pregunto Elsa dudosa

**-mi señora he vivido durante mucho tiempo y en todo este tiempo no ha habido corazón que no pueda ver su interior, y si lo que dice ese pequeño gato es verdad, ese joven merece una nueva oportunidad-**dijo muy convencido**-por cierto, si no es mucha mi osadía porque reacciono así cuando el menciono sobre la chica de su era-**dijo esto último con un tono burlón

-yo pues-titubeo la reina pero

**-su majestad no es malo ese sentimiento que siente pero no se confié, talvez está bajo un encanto-**volvía a decir el troll

-a que se refiere-pregunto dudosa

**-por la edad del joven, el poder que menciona y su reacción yo diría que puede ser mitad incubo y ha empezado a liberar su instinto inconscientemente o cabe la posibilidad que se su primer flechazo su majestad, solo recuerde él le debe corresponderle también-**dijo divertido el trolls viendo como la cara de la reina se pintaba de rojo

=fin flash back=

La reina solo puedo exhalar fuertemente tras recordar lo dicho por el anciano troll

-'será que realmente estoy bajo un hechizo, y si realmente están fingiendo ser amables, y si lo que realmente quiere es apoderarse del reino'-pensaba asustada Elsa pero en ese se acordó de las palabras del troll y como el gato como lo había defendido

Mientras entre sus piernas se podía ver una estatuilla de hielo en forma de gato que temblaba…

=en el castillo=

En el castillo de arendelle se podía ver a nuestro joven protagonista frente a un robusto (gordo) hombre portando una casacas estilo militar de color verde y detrás de este 2 guardias, y a lado del robusto se podía ver un anciano que vestía un rojo con morado con un cuello blanco, quien veía al joven con una mirada desafiante y en medio de estos se podía ver a cierta sirvienta de pelo verde que servía de traductora pero tenía una mirada de miedo

-no te burles de nosotros, maldito demonio, como es posible que seas un aprendiz de exorcista de la verdadera cruz de Japón si este no ha sido cristianizado-grito el sacerdote enojado por la blasfemia recientemente dicha por el joven y que fue entendido con la ayuda de la sirvienta

-mire maldito cura de cuarta, a mí no me importa si me llamas mentiroso o si no me crees, además yo no te diré nada hasta que vea a un representante del vaticano o con el director mephisto, para que me esplique porque estoy en esta era-dijo seria la sirvienta ganándose a mirada reprobatoria del sacerdote-eso fue lo que dijo-dijo en su defensa la peliverde mientras temblaba de miedo

-cálmense los 2-dijo el robusto-regresemos a lo que nos importa-dijo mientras volteaba a ver al joven-dices que vienes del futuro, para ser exacto a inicios del siglo XXI, y que eres mitad demonio, y que al destruir una puerta de no sé qué, fuiste enviado a esta época-dijo un poco inseguro mientras veía como la sirvienta traducía lo dicho e incluso hacía los mismos alemanes de el

-sí y pero por ahora solo quiero saber si tienen a Kurikara para poder regresar a la normalidad-dijo siendo traducido por la sirvienta y esta agrego-se refiere a la espada que encontra…-pero esta se quedó callada mientras en su rostro se volvía blanco e inexpresivo-_dijiste Kurikara, te refieres a la espada forjada por los herreros Kuriko_-recibiendo un hai del parte del rubio

-esa arma demoniaca esta resguardada en la iglesia, fuera de tus manos demonio-dijo seriamente el anciano haciendo enojar al azabache

-crees que no puedo entrar a la iglesia y destrozarla hasta encontrarla-dijo desafiante el joven que nuevamente fue traducido

-acaso es una amenaza-dijo acercándose a rin

-como que regresar a la normalidad-dijo tranquilo el robusto hombre sin prestarle atención a la pelea

-al momento de enfundarla el fuego en mi cabeza desaparecerá, y no aterrare a nadie-dijo la sirvienta traduciendo lo dicho por el joven

-yo no pienso que des miedo-dijo la sirvienta, racionando por lo traducido

-lamento decirte que no había ninguna funda y al momento de que la metimos en otra esta se quemó-dijo el robusto hombre mientras veía al joven se deprimía

-no puede ser, acaso se quedó en el futuro-murmuro pero sin darse cuenta que había sido traducido por la sirvienta

-bueno por el momento, será mejor que te quedes aquí, hasta esperar a la reina-dijo el robusto empezando a salir de la habitación-mientras puedes relajarte más ha rato cuando llegue la reina ya veremos que hacer o como ayudarte-dijo este dándole una sonrisa tranquilizando al joven-puedes continuar con tus labores sanae-dijo pero al no recibir respuesta de la joven volteo para ver como hablaba en su idioma con el joven

-que consuelo la bruja de nieve decidirá qué hacer con el demonio-dijo el sacerdote que ya estaba afuera de la habitación, siendo oído solo por el hombre, y sus guardias

-señor le he de acordar que su poder no es maligno, e incluso la iglesia afirmo que era un don de dios, y si vuelve a insultar a su majestad o a la princesa frente a mí, no me importara que sea un representante de la iglesia-dijo este con un tono de enojo, igual que los guardias que estaban detrás de el

El cura solo pudo poner un rostro de indiferencia, y digna mente empezó a caminar hacia la salida, mientras el robusto hombre se volteó hacia los guardias que veían con enojo al anciano que se perdía de su vista-escuchen, mantengan al joven en la habitación y que sanae esté cerca para poderse comunicar con el invitado de la reina-dijo este para solo recibir un asentimiento por parte de los guardias que hacían una posición de firmes

=fuera del castillo =

En la entrada del castillo se podía ver los adornos de este y como un caballo entraba por las puertas y montando en este se podía ver a la gobernante del lugar, pero esta se detuvo al ver como cerca pasaba cierto anciano que solo le regalo una cruel mirada para seguir su camino

Esta al ver como se alejaba hizo una cara de disgusto y siguió su camino hasta la entrada del palacio donde se le acercó un guardia y le ofrecía una mano para bajar la cual acepto amablemente mientras otro tomaba al caballo y se lo llevaba a los establos tras entrar al palacio vio como todos los sirvientes la veían esperando alguna explicación que claro no estaba obligada a dársela, pero tras llamar a la jefa de sirvientas

-disculpe por molestarla en sus ocupados deberes pero me podría indicar donde llevaron al joven-dijo la reina con su habitual tono gentil de voz

-su majestad jamás es una molestia atenderla, y sígame yo misma la llevare-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar mientras era seguida por la reina quien entre sus manos se veía la temblorosa estatuilla de gato congelado

=mientras tanto=

Muy lejos del reino, para ser más exactos en el horizonte del mar se podía ver un barco con banderas azules con un copo de nieve en la vela principal y en la proa se podía ver a una joven de cabello castaño amarado en 2 coletas que bajaban por sus hombros de la joven quien llevaba un vestido azul con la parte superior era negra con flores rojas bordadas como adornos, y cerca de ella se podía ver una pequeña silueta blanca y curiosamente con una nube sobre él, este era cierto mini golem de nieve

-inquieta por regresar a casa Anna-dijo la pequeña silueta acercándose a la princesa

-sí, extraño mucho a Elsa-dijo la castaña

-o y también le vas a decir de aquel joven con quien te besaste-dijo el pequeño ser, pero al oír lo dicho por este la joven princesa se sonrojo

-claro que no olaf, y no nos besamos yo me tropecé y el me atrapo curiosamente lo bese al intentar enderezarme, además él es el esposo de mi prima y ella vio todo y sabe que fue un accidenté-dijo todavía roja de vergüenza la princesa mientras desviaba la vista del pequeño ser de nieve

-a por eso ella lo golpeo tan fuerte y te gritaba que eras una aprovechada y un roba esposos y que eras una p..-dijo inocentemente el pequeño ser de nieve ocasionando que el rostro de la joven aumentara de tono de su rostro

-ya te dije fue un accidente incluso mis tíos vieron lo que sucedió y me defendieron-dijo esta rápidamente interrumpiendo al muñeco de nieve viviente para que no dijera esa palabra

-por cierto que significa p..-volvía a preguntar olaf inocentemente pero como la vez anterior la princesa le interrumpió

-mira ya se be el castillo desde aquí-dijo rápidamente la princesa superando su vergüenza anterior

-o es verdad ya quiero ver a mama y a malvavisco-dijo olaf dando vuelta mientras hacía reír a la princesa

-por cierto porque llamas mama a Elsa, digo estoy consciente que ella te creo-dijo dudosa la castaña por como llamaba a su hermana su creación

-por eso mismo me dijeron que tanto mama como a ti fueron creadas por dos personas y a estos son sus padres, mama y papa-dijo alegre el muñeco, pero de repente este se calló llamando la atención de Anna-me preguntare si mama ya me consiguió un papa-dijo emocionado el pequeño

-como que un papa-dijo/grito enojada confundiendo al muñeco de nieve-'no permitiré que algún hombre me arrebate el amor de mi hermana, me tomo mucho tiempo recuperarla para que solo un imbécil me la quite, los hombres son malos solo quieren aprovecharse de las mujeres, no permitiré que a mi hermana le pase lo mismo que a mí'-pensaba la princesa mientras extrañamente cierto azabache en el castillo estornudaba fuertemente

=de regreso en el castillo=

Afuera del cuarto del azabache demonio, se podía ver a la reina de arendelle ligeramente emocionada ya que para ser sincera quería conocer al joven su cara estaba ligeramente colorada muy notorio en su pálida piel la cual hubiera sido notado por los guardias pero estos se fueron a petición de su gobernante

Pero justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta oyó unas risas provenir del otro lado, lo cual la desconcertó, ya que era de una mujer, y después oyó como una voz masculina hablo en alegremente en otro idioma

Rápidamente recordó a cierta extranjera de cabello verde que trabajaba en el castillo, y extrañamente se los imagino a ambos desnudos en la cama abrasándose, mientras la joven repegaba ciertos enormes atributos en el pecho del azabache, lo cual la hizo sentir inferior, mientras posaba su mano en el pecho y esta solo se deprimía, pero rápidamente volvió a oír otra risa y un ligero jadeo húmedo

rápidamente abrió/azoto la puerta para ver como en la cama se encontraba cierta peliverde de boca abajo con su vestido "ligeramente" subido permitiendo ver sus largar y espeltas piernas, mientras sobre ella estaba cierto azabache entre sus piernas y con sus manos sobre la espalda de esta que seguía jadeando de placer

El rostro de la princesa paso de rojo-apenado a azul-aterrada para pasar de nuevo a rojo-furioso

-aléjate de ella maldito pervertido-grito rápidamente mientras levantaba sus manos hacia el azabache y de esta salía una fuerte ráfaga de viento helado que golpeo de lleno al joven que quedó atrapado en un bloque de hielo dejando de fuera la cabeza de este junto sus manos y cola la cual temblaba de frio

La sirvienta peliverde al oír el grito y la ráfaga fría se enderezo espantada enderezándose bruscamente ocasionando que esta callera sentada de la cama y se quejara de dolor

-hay..yaiayai-dijo adolorida la sirvienta que volteo hacia el azabache solo para verlo en su congelada prisión temblando del frio y después volteo hacia la otra dirección pero antes fue atrapada en un abrazó mientras una mano le acariciaba la cabeza

-ya, ya.. sanae yo te ayudare a superar este horrible trauma, nadie te volverá a tocar y mucho menos de este abusador-dijo la reina mientras que sus pensamientos eran otros, como; "maldita aprovechada de seguro lo sedujiste con esas sandias" o "yo hubiera estado mejor en su lugar" y también.. "o posiblemente realmente quiere controlar mi reino y crear un harem con todas las bellas mujeres de arendelle", este último pensamiento ocasionó que se enojara y se deprimiera al pensar la peor situación y roja ya que se había vuelto a imaginar a ella misma con ropas desgarradas con un vientre inflamado debido a un futuro alumbramiento mientras le servía una copa de vino a cierto azabache ya mayor que se encontraba sentado en un trono, pero rápidamente esta fue despertada de sus pervertidos sueños al oír una vocecita repagada a su pecho

-s.. su majestad se siente bien su nariz está sangrando,-dijo inocentemente senae-y porque congelo a rin_san por estarme dando un, masaje- volvía a preguntar mientras la rubia se quedaba perpleja por lo dicho por su sirvienta

-ma.. Masaje-dijo dudosamente Elsa, mientras la sirvienta solo asentía con la cabeza,-quiere decir que-dijo en un susurro inaudible-'masaje.. Masaje…, como es posible'- pensaba mientras veía al congelado mestizo demoniaco, y efectivamente sus ropas seguían puestas apenando más a la reina-'queee… cómo es posible que me confundiera, su primera impresión de mi será que soy una especie de tirana o de una mojigata que no tolera ni siquiera el contacto entre mis súbditos o incluso una sádica con tendencias a la Psicrofilia'-pensaba deprimida y avergonzada

=5 minutos y de una descongelación después=

Tras liberar al mestizo demoniaco se podía ver la chimenea de la habitación encendida y frente a este a un rin con una gruesa cobija envolviéndole, mientras temblaba como gelatina en un terremoto, mientras un traicionero moco se alargaba desde su nariz casi tocando el suelo con la cara completamente pálida del frio y las llamas de su cabeza parecía el fuego de una vela, mientras que atrás de él se encontraba cierta reina sentada en la cama mientras sus manos jugaban con su trenza i su cara estaba completamente roja de vergüenza en todo este tiempo no sabía que decir o como disculparse con el azabache

-_Gomen nasai_/lo siento mucho-dijeron al unísono la reina y el joven azabache lo cual hizo que se sorprendieran mutuamente, rin se había sorprendido ya que quien había hablado en japonés fue la reina e igual que rin había hablado en "ingles" (N/A; en realidad no sé qué hablan o de que parte del mundo era el lugar)

Pero justo cuando la reina iba a hablar la puerta se abrió mostrando a la sirvienta peliverde seguida de un hombre de proporciones amplias

-su majestad-dijo el hombre quien al entrar hacia una reverencia

-que pasa sir sigfri-pregunto Elsa al ver entrar al hombre (bueno en realidad no sé cómo se llama)

-su majestad quería saber que le dijeron los trolls, sobre el-dijo en nombrado sir sigfri

-sanae, te puedes retirar-dijo la reina apenada al ver a la sirvienta y recordar el accidente previo

-a perdone su majestad pero el… joven no sabe nuestra lengua-dijo el hombre mayor viendo como la sirvienta se retiraba y esta se detuvo al oír su nombre

-su majestad pienso que sería mejor que me quedara para servir de intérprete-dijo muy animada esta ya que también tenía curiosidad de saber más sobre su compatriota

-no será necesario ya que yo si conozco su lengua, mejor ve a avisar que en menos de una hora el barco de Anna tocara tierra-dijo la reina desviando la vista de la joven lo cual fue extraño para quienes ya conocían a la reina ya que ella siempre veía a la cara a las personas y con una sonrisa a excepción de ahora

-enseguida su majestad-dijo la sirvienta confusa por el comportamiento de su reina

-según los trolls y kuro…-dijo la reina para empezar su explicación pero fue interrumpida por rin

_-ah…, kuro, donde esta kuro_-dijo el azabache en su lengua la cual solo entendió Elsa

-el esta aqu...-iba a responder la reina mientras señalaba al felino quien seguía congelado, y de un rápido movimiento de manos este se descongelo y callo en un charco de agua,-haya- dijo señalando rápidamente al gato que por la hipotermia se había puesto blanco y se enderezaba tambaleándose por la entumición de músculos

-_valla no me di cuenta que estaba en la habitación supongo que estaba muy cansado mira cómo se tambalea_-dijo rin nuevamente en su idioma sin notar el cambio de color del gato

-'si no mal recuerdo ese animal era negro, porque esta blanco y sobre un charco…'-dijo mentalmente sir sigfri viendo el estado del gato -'creo que la volvió a ofender'-dijo esto último con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza

-'valla no dijo nada sobre la palidez del gato, creo que lo hizo para que no me sienta mal o no se habrá dado cuenta, no quien no se daría cuenta del cambio de color de su mascota'-pensó Elsa haciendo sus propias conclusiones sin saber que estas últimas eran las acertadas

-'no recuerdo que haiga sido blanco talvez no me di cuenta'-pensó rin quien había agarrado al gato y lo abrazaba alegremente al ver a su amigo y este se repagaba a el

Y después de eso la reina explico todo lo dicho por el anciano troll, claro sin entrar en detalles de la plática privada, cabe mencionar que sigfri tenía una cara de alivio al oír que este era como la reina y no deseaba hacer algún mal si no regresar a donde sea que el haiga salido, mientras que nuestro joven y azabache protagonista tenía otro tipo de expresión…, de ignorancia y con función debido a su escasa compresión del lenguaje ocupado por las demás personas en la habitación y claro esto fue notado por el hombre (gordo) mayor, el gato que tenía una cara de decepción y debes en cuanto este temblaba por su anterior confinamiento helado, por la reina quien, veía esa expresión de con función en la cara del joven y le parecía adorable como si fuera un niño que no entiende algo que le han explicado más de una vez

**-no entendiste nada verdad rin-**pregunto el pequeño kuro quien se había subido al hombro de rin

-hhhha…, no-dijo el azabache deprimido

-**ah**-exhalo decepcionado el pequeño-**no entiendo, como puedes ser tan despistado**-dijo enojado el gato demonio mientras cómicamente su cabeza parecía que se inflo de repente

-a quien le llamas despistado, tú jamás le entiendes a mis bromas-dijo de igual manera mientras su cabeza parecía un globo sobre inflado quien repagaba su cabeza contra kuro

**-lo del sukiyaki, no fue una broma, a eso se le llama crueldad, sabes que a los gato no toleramos las cosas calientes-**dijo acusadoramente el felino demonio

-y cómo quieres que lo sepa bola de pelos-se defendió rin mientras su flama se tornaba roja de enojo

Mientras ellos peleaban y los demás presentes en la habitación veían esto con una gota bajando por su nuca

-su majestad no entiendo cómo es posible que el gato pueda hablarnos perfectamente en nuestro idioma y a la ves comunicarse con el joven en su propia lengua, si le entiendo-pregunta baba el señor viendo la lamentable y un poco cómica escena frente a el

-bueno según lo que me explicó el anciano pabbie eso se debe a que hay una gran cantidad de aura mágica en el mundo lo que permite la comunicación entre seres mágicos con los humanos y según tengo entendido esta se ira desvaneciendo a través del tiempo por eso en su tiempo no se pueden entender los seres mágicos y los humanos e septo que estos tengan una fuerte aura mágica-explicó la reina como toda una erudita a diferencia de sigfri que solo asentía la cabeza sin entender de lo que hablaba la reina

-por cierto, usted le cree que viene del futuro-pregunto saliendo de su estupefacción

-no sé si vienen o no del futuro pero creo que dice la verdad, en que no tienen malas intenciones contra el reino-dijo la reina con un tono de felicidad y entusiasmo que fue fácilmente reconocido por el hombre

-bueno yo me retirare su majestad, con su permiso, que se divierta en su plática-dijo insinuando algo, el hombre quien se retiraba de la habitación

-ah…-dijo Elsa quien no había entendido ese tono de voz en sir sigfri-sí que se me hable cuando mi hermana llegue al castillo-dijo rápidamente sin darse cuenta del entusiasmo que tenía en la voz por quedase sola con el joven azabache

-claro, con su permiso-dijo solo para salir por el marco de la puerta, mientras la reina lo perdía de vista

Y así ambos "jóvenes" se quedaron solos sin contar del gato quien se seguía peleando con su compañero, lo cual Elsa al botear a ver al azabache, a la reina le apareció una gota de subir que bajaba de su nuca al ver como estos se pelaban literalmente como gatos callejeros llegando al extremo de morderse y rasguñarse mutuamente

Elsa con un ligero tosido llamo

La atención del joven quien se voltio a verla mientras sobre su cabeza se encontraba kuro quien asombrosamente lograba morderle toda la cabeza a rin lo cual ocasiono que en la frente de la reina se dibujara una gota de sudor de gran tamaño

-creo que no me entendiste..., verdad-dijo Elsa con un tono de voz calmado lo cual extraño al azabache, ya que hace poco esta le había atacado y después le había pedido disculpas solo para después actuar como la superior del hombre sin entender el por que

-cla… claro que entendí-dijo solo para desviar la mirada del bello rostro de la mujer lo cual extrañamente le hacía sentirse extraño

**-si solo los "of(de)" y "and(y)"-**dijo kuro quien ya se había desprendido de la cabeza de rin

-claro que no-grito a la defensiva el joven poniéndose muy ala defensiva confirmando lo dicho por el gato

-si..si quieres, te..te lo puedo explicar en tu idioma-dijo tímidamente la reina quien había hablado en el dialecto del joven

-si, por cierto como sabes japonés-contesto y pregunto rin sin notar la timidez de la rubia

-ah, hace un tiempo atrás me la pasaba enserada en mi cuarto y en esos tiempos los ocupe para leer mucho y estudiar y leer cualquier libro que caía en mis manos-dijo distante y desanimada-'sin tomar en cuenta que era la única manera que encontré para que mis poderes se tranquilizaran'-pensó deprimida esto último mientras recordaba aquellos días

-por cierto tú de que trabajas aquí-pregunto rin cambiando el tema

-disculpa-pregunto confundida al no entender lo la pregunta

-te llamas Ersa verdad, bueno me imagino que debes ser la guardaespaldas de la reina, con ese poder que tienes debe ser muy fácil-volvía a decir rin sin notar como Elsa se enojaba y deprimía por lo dicho por el joven ya que literalmente le estaba diciendo

-no mi nombre es Elsa, no Ersa y yo pues soy la... reina-dijo la rubia en voz baja pero lo suficiente para ser escuchada

-'LA REINA'-grito rin estupefacto mientras Elsa solo afirmaba tímidamente

-ah si-dijo la rubia ligeramente avergonzada ya que él la confundió con una guardia lo cual era ilógico ya que jamás habían puesto a una mujer en un puesto así

-perdóneme su majestad, su alteza, excelencia…-decía apenado el azabache haciendo muchas reverencias por sus anteriores comentarios lo cual le saco una ligera risa a la reina de las nieves lo cual llamo la atención al joven

-descuida entiendo que pienses que la realeza sea estirada y altanera, pero por favor solo llámame Elsa-dijo roja la rubia mientras ayudada a rin a levantarse mientras este extrañamente se apeno al ser levantado por la joven mujer, pero esta no le soltó cuando él se levanto

-y que quieres que te esplique primero-pregunto mientras amos se sentaban en la orilla de la cama y sin soltarse lo cual llamo la atención de kuro

=muelles de arendelle=

Mientras Elsa y rin hablaban en el muelle de arendelle se podía ver al barco de la familia real desembarcar y por la escalinata se podía ver bajar a la princesa de ese reino junto con cierto muñeco de nieve

-bienvenida princesa Anna-dijo un viejo hombre con ropas de marinero que trabajaba en ese lugar y quien hacia una reverencia en señal de respeto

-nos alegra saber que su viaje fue placentero-decía otro de los empleados encargados del muelle solo que este era más joven y no hizo la reverencia ya que veía fijamente los ojos de la princesa quien sentía como si estuviera ante un depredador

-gracias y con permiso-dijo amablemente la princesa pero a la ves intimidada y tras decir lo último continuo con su camino rápidamente sin fijarse como el joven hombre sonría malignamente y detrás de él se podían ver a más hombres con las mismas vestimentas solo que llevaban algo entre las manos

=fuera del castillo=

En la entrada del enorme palacio se podía ver a cierta sirvienta peliverde barriendo la entrada sin fijarse como cierta princesa se le acercaba

-me pregunto porque la reina no quiso que le sirviera de traductor a rin-decía la joven hacia una de sus compañeras quien limpiaba con un trapo la enorme puerta de madera

-entonces dices que ese sujeto no es peligroso a pesar de que su apariencia terrorífica-dijo esta quien seguía limpiando la puerta, esta vestía el mismo uniforme que sanae solo que esta carecía de tamaño (ya saben que) y su cabello era castaño claro y ojos cafés

-su apariencia no es terrorífica yo diría que es como la de un ángel de la guarda-dijo la peliverde sacándole una gota de sudor a su compañera ya que ella no veía al comparación posible

- Sanae yo no veo esa comparación posible y talvez la reina pidió que te retiraras para no sentirse superada-dijo ligeramente deprimida esto último mientras la mencionada volteaba a verla sin entender a lo que se refería pero al hacer ese moviente sus atributos rebotaron haciendo sentir mal a otra criada-si posiblemente no quería sentirse ignorada-dijo volteando a ver al jardín donde varios empleados veían a la joven extranjera "barrer"

-hola chicas cuanto tiempo-Pero una voz sonó a su espalda y rápidamente estas voltearon para ver a la princesa y rápidamente estas hicieron una reverencia en señal de respeto y al unísono contestaron

-bienvenida princesa anna-dijeron ambas criadas mientras la princesa se lanzaba sobre ellas y les daba un abrazó muy efusivo

-amigas cuanto tiempo-dijo está muy alegre-pero sanae, maria ya les dije que no me traten con tanta formalidad son mis amigas-dijo esto mientras las mencionadas regresaban el abrazó-donde está mi hermana tengo mucho que contarle-dijo entusiasmada-'y reclamarle por no decirme de los pretendientes'-pensó enojada mientras planeaba su venganza

-la reina está en el castillo, en una habitación en la parte superior junto con su invitado-dijo la castaña, quien automáticamente se tapó la boca-quiero decir se encuentra ocupada arreglando algunos asuntos pendientes-dijo maría mientras esta seguía con la boca tapada mientras veía como en la frente de la princesa se marcaba una vena

-bueno iré a ver si quiere que la ayude-dijo Anna mientras avanzaba hacia el castillo

-Bien echo-dijo con sarcasmo la peliverde quien veía a su amiga con una mirada reprobatoria-y dicen que yo soy la torpe-dijo divertida la peliverde quien veía como su amiga se ruborizara

-acaso está enferma está muy roja-dijo cierto pequeño muñeco de nieve quien veía como la cara de la sirvienta se tapaba más la cara

-hola olaf como has estado-dijo sanae quien veía al pequeño muñeco quien solo habría los brazos/palo para que le diera un abrazo

=en los pasillos del castillo=

En los amplios pasillos del castillo se podía ver a cierta princesa castaña avanzar con enojo en su rostro y en cada puerta que llegaba la habría con una patada y al no haber nadie continuo su búsqueda

-ah… donde esta ese maldito que quiere quitarme a mi hermana-grito desesperada mientras sacudía los brazos en señal de enojo-'los hombres son malos solo quieren utilizarnos y desecharnos después de obtener lo que quieren, no permitiré que a mi hermana le hagan eso'-Pensaba decidida la princesa

=en el cuarto=

-ha ha ha… entonces ella vio al perro y quiso golpear al niño por compararla con son su mascota-dijo rin quien se sujetaba el estómago por la risa

-tus amigos, suenan muy divertidos-dijo la reina quien contenía reírse a carcajadas al imaginarse lo sucedido-imagino que los extrañaras mucho-dijo Elsa quien veía como la sonrisa del azabache desaparecía

-sí y por eso no dejare de buscar una forma de regresar-dijo seriamente rin lo cual deprimió un poco a Elsa

-pero pabbie dijo…-intento decir Elsa pero fue interrumpida

-no me importa lo que dijo el troll, no puedo rendirme, no me puedo imaginarme como se debe de sentir mi hermano-dijo rin con dolor en su voz

-lo quieres mucho verdad-dijo triste la reina

-si es mi única familia, lo único que me queda y creo que no sería justo hacerle creer que estoy muerto-dijo esto último más alegre-pero también pienso que si regresara él se sentiría mal si ya comenzó una relación con shiemi-dijo esto ligeramente deprimido, lo cual fue notado por Elsa quien involuntariamente hizo descender la temperatura

Lo que hizo alzar una ceja a kuro quien pacientemente había visto el comportamiento de la reina y como sospechoso ya que él le había contado todo eso con los trolls y como anteriormente cada vez que mencionaban a cierta rubia amante de la naturaleza esta se enojaba

-**'rayos ahora resulta que la yandere es celosa y posesiva**'-pensó kuro pero al instante sintió como su cola era congelada y podía sentir la mirada de la reina sobre él lo cual lo asusto y solo se alejo

-y dígame su majestad usted cómo es que tiene esa habilidad claro si no es una molestia contarme-dijo rin quien extrañamente se sentía apenado y nervioso

-por favor dime Elsa bueno en realidad no es ninguna molestia, veras desde que yo nací...-empezó a narrar la historia de su vida (literalmente), pero mientras esta hablaba y rin la escuchaba atentamente

-**'no entiendo ahora que tiene rin primero la yandere actúa celosa y ahora el cabeza hueca de rin actúa como si estuviera frente de shiemi..., o acaso es posible que le parezca atractiva, bueno tomando en cuenta la revistas que tenía bajo la cama de eran de mujeres jóvenes'**-pensaba kuro quien solo se limitó a subirse en la cama y acomodarse en la almohada -**'bueno creo que no es de preocuparme después de todo ella es mayor de él y tiene poderes, lo mejor será a esperar y ver cómo avanzan las cosas, talvez me pueda quedar en este lugar y dejar de preocuparme sobre cómo quiere rin vengarse de la muerte de su padre'**-pensaba el felino quien se acomodaba y empezaba a dormir

=con Anna=

Con la joven princesa se podía ver en la última puerta del 4° pasillo del segundo piso

-bien esta es el último cuarto que me queda por revisar-dijo entre dientes completamente cansada por su auto impuesta búsqueda pero rápidamente esta se calló al oír risas y la voz de su hermana pero esta sonaba extraña como cuando ella hablaba con sanae en su lengua original, lo cual la extraño ya que su amiga era la única de aquella nacionalidad, pero esta salió de sus pensamientos al oír como la otra voz sonaba masculina lo cual la hizo enojar-'bien por fin encontré al maldito que quiere aprovecharse de mi hermana'-pensó enojada mientras esta toco la puerta pero nadie contesto lo cual la irrito aún más…

Continuara…

Bien aquí esta, si me tarde pero se atravesaron las fiestas y bueno maratón Guadalupe reyes, junto con los exámenes de la uni

Bien primero que nada;…

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO**

Y bueno como mi propósito de este 2015;

Terminar mi carrera, último año

Empezar a trabajar para mí y no la universidad

Continuar con mis fics como TO Love-Ru Uzumaki, EL SAMURAI DORADO y el emblema de la determinación

Crear algunos nuevos fics…(si no puedo con los que tengo y quiero echarme mas)

Bien aquí se despide blackign deseándoles feliz año nuevo y que cada uno forje su destino


	4. Cap 4

Nota del autor; ni frozen o ao no exorcist me pertenecen ya que si fuera así ao no exorcist seguiría y frozen habría tenido gore, como empalamientos por estacas de hielo y o segunda parte etc.

Olcrian; gracias

Jasuki-chan; anna celosa y posesiva si, rin golpeado quien sabe

Capítulo 4; Desastre en la fiesta Parte 1, Presentando a mi futuro prometido

Anteriormente en Opuestos…

-**'rayos ahora resulta que la yandere es celosa y posesiva**'-pensó kuro pero al instante sintió como su cola era congelada y podía sentir la mirada de la reina sobre él lo cual lo asusto y solo se alejo

-y dígame su majestad usted cómo es que tiene esa habilidad claro si no es una molestia contarme-dijo rin quien extrañamente se sentía apenado y nervioso

-por favor, dime Elsa, y bueno en realidad no es ninguna molestia, veras desde que yo nací...-empezó a narrar la historia de su vida (literalmente), pero mientras esta hablaba y rin la escuchaba atentamente

-**'no entiendo ahora que tiene rin primero la yandere actúa celosa y ahora el cabeza hueca de rin actúa como si estuviera frente de shiemi..., o acaso es posible que le parezca atractiva, bueno tomando en cuenta las revistas que tenía bajo la cama de mujeres jovenes'**-pensaba kuro quien solo se limitó a subirse en la cama y acomodarse en la almohada -**'bueno creo que no es de preocuparme después de todo ella es mayor de él y tiene poderes, lo mejor será a esperar y ver cómo avanzan las cosas, talvez me pueda quedar en este lugar y dejar de preocuparme sobre cómo quiere rin vengarse de la muerte de su padre'**-pensaba el felino quien se acomodaba y empezaba a dormir cómodamente

=con Anna=

Con la joven princesa se podía ver en la última puerta del 4° pasillo del segundo piso

-bien esta es el último cuarto que me queda por revisar-dijo entre dientes completamente cansada por su auto impuesta búsqueda pero rápidamente esta se calló al oír risas y la voz de su hermana pero esta sonaba extraña como cuando ella hablaba con sanae en su lengua natal, lo cual la extraño ya que su amiga era la única de aquella nacionalidad que conocía, pero esta salió de sus pensamientos al oír como la otra voz sonaba masculina lo cual la hizo enojar-'bien por fin encontré al maldito que quiere abusar de mi hermana'-pensó enojada mientras esta toco la puerta pero nadie contesto lo cual la irrito aún más…

Continuamos…

TOC… TOC… TOC… TOC…

La joven princesa seguía tocando la puerta si recibir respuesta alguna, mientras seguía oyendo voces y risas prominentes de la habitación

=dentro de esta=

Se podía ver a un rin cerio con una cara seria y a Elsa con una mirada triste

-y así fue entonces que mi hermana casi muere, pero creo que gracias a eso aprendí a controlar mis poderes-dijo la reina con dolor en su voz al recordar cómo había lastimado a su hermana, pero esta al ver la cara seria de rin decidió desviar la atención de la conversación -y bueno después de que ella se descongelo fue con el príncipe de las islas del sur y le acomodo un buen golpe en el rostro-dijo con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro, pero al ver la cara de rin esta se preocupó ya que seguía seria su expresión

-y yo pensaba que mi vida era difícil-dijo rin mientras se recostaba en la cama, lo cual desconcertó a Elsa-pero imagino que cada quien tiene sus problemas-dijo este poniendo sus brazos debajo de su cabeza como almohada-y he de admitir que me gustaría conocer a tu hermana-dijo esto relajando su expresión y alegre lo cual desconcertó y enfureció (encelo) a la joven

-por qué quieres conocer a Anna-pregunto ligeramente intrigada (celosa) Elsa quien también se recostó y veía al azabache quien no se extrañó por el repentino descenso de temperatura

-bueno por como la describes debe ser con una apariencia frágil pero, muy alegre, 'para no decir temeraria'-pensó esto último pero con esa respuesta la reina solamente se enrojeció al darse cuenta que había sentido celos de su propia hermana lo cual agradecía que no se dio cuenta de su ruborizado rostro -jaja, quien diría que una reina fuera tan interesante-dijo rin quien volteaba a ver a Elsa

-disculpa, que quieres decir con eso de interesante-dijo seria/molesta la reina, lo cual izo tensar a rin, ya que si de por si una chica enojada era peligrosa, no quería saber cómo sería teniendo poderes congelantes

-ah…, me refiero a que en lugar de actuar como una mujer mimada y rica, actúas como una chica simple con problemas cotidianos-dijo rin sin prestar mucha atención a sus palabras

-simple-repitió simplemente la reina de las nieves con un ligero tono de enojo en su voz que fue notado por el azabache

-ah.. No quise decir simple-dijo rápidamente rin mientras se enderezaba y veía como la reina lo veía con molestia-yo este me refiero a que actúas como una linda chica cualquiera-volvía a decir el azabache reaccionando por sus palabras

-cualquiera…-dijo seria la reina pero en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa lo cual causo que una fuerte sensación bajara por su espalda ocasionando que quisiera escapar de la habitación, pero-'me dijo linda, piensa que soy linda'- eran los verdaderos pensamientos de la reina quien veía la cómica reacción de rin al pensar que estaba enojada

-ah perdón no me refería a ese tipo de chica cualquiera-volvía a tratar de excusarse pero la expresión de la rubia solo ocasionaba que quisiera escapar del lugar

-…-Elsa a ver la expresión del joven le regalo una mirada seria que se remarcaba con su sonrisa lo cual solo puso más nervioso a rin-'haaa, se ve tan adorable cuando tiene miedo'-pensaba esto la rubia quien solo pudo ensanchar su sonrisa y lentamente acercaba su mano a la cola del joven que se movía de un lado a otro denotando el nerviosismo del mismo quien se había volteado para no ver el rostro de la joven

-ahhhh…, lo que trato de decir que pareces una chica de tu edad en lugar de una retacada y estirada joven mimada, que solo se preocupa por la llegada de su príncipe azul-dijo a la defensiva el vástago de satán ocasionando que Elsa detuviera su mano que estaba a milímetros de la cola del joven

Mientras en diferentes reinos de cierto ratón muchas princesas estornudaron fuertemente (N/A; si me refiero amuchas de las primeras princesas de Disney ya que admítanlo walt Disney era ligeramente machista)

Elsa se quedó a centímetros de agarrar la cola de rin, mientras podía sentir su rostro arder, rin no estaba mejor que la reina ya que el sentía su rostro como semáforo

-lo que trato de decir es…-dijo rin quien hablaba sin ver como por detrás Elsa estaba muy cerca de él y por inercia sujeto la cola del azabache, quien sentir el agarre de esta se asustó y se jalo hacia el frente mientras daba una vuelta para ver quien sujetaba su cola, pero por la velocidad y fuerza que dio en esta acción jalo a quien le sostenía ocasionando que Elsa que no soltó la cola de rin fuera jalada hacia el frente y esta callera sobre rin

Pero rin logro atrapar a Elsa quien por el susto sin querer congelo la cola de rin, quien extrañamente ocasiono que la flama de esta como la de su cabeza se apagara, pero esto ocasionó que se sintiera débil

=fuera de la habitación=

Anna al oír según ella la "voz enojada" de su hermana y sin miramientos lanzo una patada a la puerta la cual fue derribara por el golpe

=dentro=

Rin se empezó a sentir mareado pero tras oír un fuerte impacto en la puerta se distrajo ocasionando que este callera llevándose a la gobernante de arendelle entre sus brazos

Anna al entrar a la habitación solo pudo ver a su hermana en el piso sobre un joven azabache bajo ella quien le abrazaba desde la cintura y Elsa lo abrazaba del cuello mientras estos se besaban…

Ni el felino ni la castaña podían creer lo que veían… La reina/ su hermana respectivamente veían en diferentes ángulos el acto

=punto de vista de Anna=

Ella veía como su hermana estaba sobre un chico mucho más joven que ellas 2, y no solo eso sino que se estaban besando apasionadamente mientras ella tenía sus brazos enredados en el cuello de rin y el sus manos en la cintura de Elsa lo cual la izo hervir de enojo y celos sin fijarse como su hermana tenia bien sujeta la cola del joven, o notar como este tenía una cola…

=punto de vista de Kuro=

Kuro tras el gran portazo vio como desde la puerta se encontraba una joven castaña de unos años mayor que rin pero lo que llamo su atención fue ver como la reina de las nieves sujetaba firmemente la cola de rin y esta tenía una ligera capa azulina agua cubriéndola, y esta sobre su joven amigo pero lo que no podía creer era como el vello vestido de la reina estaba levantado dejando ver unas lindas piernas delineada por unas medias blancas como la nieve sujetadas por un liguero aparentemente a juego y como esta estaba sobre cierta parte del joven azabache

Mientras ella obligaba a que el la besara ya que con el agarre del cuello a su joven amigo no podía ser otra cosa… verdad…

=punto de vista normal =

Tanto rin como Elsa no entendían que paso, ase unos segundos hablaban "alegremente" y ahora se estaban besando sin percatarse que tenían espectadores

Al instante intentaron separarse pero antes de que Elsa quien estaba arriba se intentara levantar sintió como la mano de rin estaba agarrando su muslo desnudo (técnicamente la parte trasera de este, ya saben debajo del glúteo/nalga) lo cual la izo sonrojar y resbalar, regreso a los labios de rin quien al intentar hablar recibió de nuevo un beso de parte de la rubia solo que esta vez era de lengua

Pero para los espectadores solo fue un pequeño acomodo de posición, rin al sentir como su lengua "peleaba/bailaba" con la de la rubia sobre él se sonrojo ocasionando que apretara lo que tuviera mas cerca lo cual era el muslo de Elsa, ocasionando que la mencionada soltara un gemido ahogado, que fue la última gota para sus observadores

-pero que crees que estas haciéndole a **Rin**/mi hermana pervertido/ **Yuki-onna** **Straight Shota** -gritaron al unísono la princesa/gato, ocasionando que rápidamente Elsa y rin se separaran dejando un delgado hilo de saliva que les conectaba avergonzando aún más a los humanos ya que kuro lo hizo enojar(?)

Elsa rápidamente volteo apenada hacia donde oyó la voz de su hermana, mientras rin volteo su rostro hacia la cama justo donde kuro se encontraba parado sobre la misma

Rápidamente Anna jalo/levanto a Elsa de su "cómodo haciendo"

-aleja tus manos de mi hermana rufián-grito enojada la princesa de Arendelle quien se puso frente a su hermana como escudo-'Elsa no puedo creer lo que acabas de hacer, como lo sujetabas firme mente, y tu vestido…'-pensó tanto enojada como triste ya que al momento de levantarla pudo observar como el vestido azul de su hermana mayor se había levantado dándole una bella vista de sus delicadas y torneadas piernas a rin quien tenía la mirada perdida en la parte levantada del vestido-ah…, Elsa tu vestido-dijo Anna apenada mientras Elsa posaba su vista en el vestido y su cara se sonrojo al notar como rin no perdía de vista sus piernas quien rápidamente desvió la mirada ocasionando que del rostro de la reina saliera vapor y rápidamente se arreglará-'hermana no puedo creer que quisieras aprovecharte de alguien más joven que yo'-pero al fijarse como el joven cada vez que podía veía hacia su hermana la hizo enfurecer-'no mi hermana no es capaz de algo así'/maldito pervertido deja de ver así a mi hermana-grito esto último a rin que solo se alarmo ya que las únicas palabras que había entendido fue "damn pervert"

-**ahh…, como que rin es el pervertido,** **esa** **Yuki-onna** **Straight Shota, fue la que quiso abusar de él, solo mírala incluso ya quería quitarle su inocencia**-grito desafiante el gato, ocasionando que Anna volteara a ver a Elsa la cual tenía la cara perpleja y sonrojada por lo dicho por kuro quien al ver como su hermana la veía con desaprobación solo se sonrojo aun mas-**a lo sabía eres un Yuki-onna que engaño a este reino, para buscar amantes**-pero con eso dicho confundió a Anna e hizo enfurecer a Elsa

Pero antes que otra cosa pasara-ah, ese gato hablo-dijo asombrada ocasionando que una gota de sudor apareciera en las nucas de los presentes bueno Elsa y kuro ya que rin no entendía nada, ya que aproximadamente hace 5 segundo esta estaba discutiendo con el

-**valla que lista eres**-dijo con obvio sarcasmo el felino ocasionando que el enojo de Anna regresara-**sin duda eres alguien muy "lista" verdad**-

-escucha muy bien no permitiré que digas eso de mi hermana-dijo Elsa colocándose frente a Anna-talvez mi hermana es impulsiva, alegre, Valiente, amable, optimista, torpe, charlatana, descuidada, comprensiva, leal, inocente fastidiosa, melosa, pero eso no te da el derecho de hablarle así a Anna-dijo Elsa sin fijarse de sus palabras ocupadas en la muy acertada descripción de la castaña

-_ah…, nani?_-dijo rin al ver cómo tanto Elsa, kuro y esa extraña chica discutían

-_ah disculpa, permíteme ayudarte_-dijo Elsa que gentilmente le ofrecía su mano a rin

_-hai_…-al tomar la mano de la reina se sonrojo al recordar lo que sucedido hace un momento pero, la rubia al ver como rin sujetaba su mano y desviaba su rostro sonrojado esta recordó lo sucedido y también se puso roja

-'kyaaa… mi primer beso fue con rin'-eran los pensamientos de la reina quien

-ahhh…, no te le acerques hermana-dijo Anna tomando a Elsa por la cintura y la jalaba intentando alejarla del azabache

Elsa al sentir el jalón salió de sus pensamientos y soltó la mano de rin quien ya se había enderezado

-ha cierto Anna te presento a Okumura rin, el vivirá por un tiempo en el castillo-dijo Elsa muy animada quien le regalaba una sonrisa a su hermana sin notar que se había colgado del brazo del azabache-_Rin te presento a mi Hermana y la princesa de Arendelle; Anna _ –dijo Elsa quien al voltear a ver a rin noto como este estaba completamente sonrojado pero lo que le llamo más la atención fue como este esta tan cerca de ella o mejor dicho ella estaba muy pegada a él lo que hizo que…-Kyaaaaaaa-gritara mientras su rostro destilaba vapor de la vergüenza ocasionando que esta rápidamente se despegara mientras agitaba los brazos cómicamente callera en la cama

Pero al momento de reaccionar de su vergonzosa actuación, solo bajo la mirada mientras imitaba a una locomotora al sacar el vapor

-'se be muy linda cuando se sonroja'-pensó rin al ver a la reina completamente roja, pero…

=imaginación de rin=

Se podía ver en una habitación a oscuras mientras por el brillo de la noche se podía ver 2 siluetas en cama, una sobre la otra moviéndose al ritmo de los únicos ruidos de la habitación, rápidamente la imagen cambia directo al rostro de la figura femenina que resultaba ser la reina de dicho reino quien tenía el rostro completamente rojo a mas no poder, pero de repente quien… (/) Se encontraba arriba la beso mostrando al azabache mestizo demoniaco

= fin de imaginación de rin=

Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza intentando sacar aquellos pensamientos por la mala pasada echa por su imaginación quien al voltear a ver a Elsa este se sonrojo al mismo tono de ella y desvió la mirada para que no la viera, Elsa al ver la reacción de rin en su mente se llevó la misma… "representación" con solo la única diferencia que ella se encontraba encima con unas sogas reteniéndola ocasionando que su rostro sacara una explosión de vapor y pareciera un semáforo mientras extrañamente en su vestido cayeron pequeñas gotas rojizas

-'ese maldito está pervirtiendo a mi amada hermana, me la pagara'-pensaba la princesa de Arendelle viendo la reacción de su hermana del joven

=imaginación de Anna=

Se podía ver en un oscuro y húmedo lugar donde se oían quejidos y unos gemidos ahogados

En el único lugar donde había luz (de velas) se podía ver a un joven azabache amarado de las muñecas al techo portando solo sus pantalones y una mordaza en la boca, mientras se retorcía de dolor…

Atrás de él se podía ver a una castaña vistiendo un traje de cuero muy ajustado con un antifaz rosa en el rostro y un látigo en la mano que ocupaba para atormentar al azabache mientras se podía ver una sonrisa sádica y de placer

=fin de imaginación de Anna=

Anna reía por lo bajo mientras en su rostro tenía una visible línea rojiza…

Mientras el pequeño felino veía a los 3 humanos cada uno con distintas tonalidades de rojo lo cual solo tuvo un pensamiento-'**pervertidos'**-mientras una pequeña gota bajaba por su cien (N/A; los gatos tienen cien?)-**'lo que me faltaba que rin entrara fuera re flechado, una Yandere y Yuki-onna alzada con tendencias al Straight Shota se enamorara del baka y su hermana menor también sea una Yandere pervertida'**-pensaba mientras cierta fregancia le llegara a su nariz **–'genial está en su temporada de celo como la Yuki-onna'-p**ensó fastidiado solo para ver como la reina sin cambiar de expresión, dirigía su mano hacia el y tras una potente ráfaga de aire este estaba congelado dejando su cabeza expuesta –**hermanas yandere**-dijo en un hilo de voz pero rápidamente, casi en un parpadeo vio como la castaña estaba parada frente a él y con un potente golpe lanzo al pequeño felino por una ventana…

=muelles de Arendelle=

En los muelles del reino, o para ser más exactos en una bodega del muelle se podía ver a un grupo de hombres de aspecto Peligroso

Cada uno portaba armas ya sea hachas o espadas, lanzas y ballestas

De repente la puerta fue abierta abruptamente, haciendo que los que sostenían las ballestas rápidamente apunto la entrada pero estos bajaron las armas al ver como un grupo de hombres vestidos de marineros, el que encabezaba en grupo se acercó al que sujetaba la ballesta y…

-ya a llegado la princesa-dijo el hombre que encabezaba el grupo

-bien cuando la fiesta empiece atacaremos el castillo-dijo el sujeto de la ballesta que recargo está en su hombro

-que aremos con la bruja de hielo-dijo otro hombre que vestía de marinero quien se estaba cambiando por una vestimenta similar a la de los demás que consistía en un enorme abrigo de piel de oso como vikingo solo que tenía placas de metal en el pecho y brazos como si fuera una armadura

-descuida nuestro cliente nos dará un arma que puede bloquear su magia-dijo el de la ballesta que aparentemente era el líder del grupo

-pienso que es mala idea ella tiene suficiente poder para matarnos en unos segundos-dijo uno que le sacaba filo a un hacha

-descuida primero atacaremos el pueblo y mientras ella intenta salvar el pueblo la mataremos-dijo el que encabezaba el segundo grupo que a comparación de los demás era más joven

-y después que, nos vamos dejando tanta riquezas aquí-dijo otro de los maleantes

-claro que no, cuando la bruja caiga ataquemos el castillo tomaremos cada riqueza y nos llevaremos cada moneda, diamante, y cada sirvienta que este buena, sin duda en el mercado de esclavos pagaran bien por ellas, pero la princesa será una puta exclusiva para nosotros-dijo el líder que tomaba una gran cantidad de flechas y las guardaba en un compartimiento de su pierna

Continuara…

Bien aquí esta espero que haiga sido de su agrado comenten si quieren y si no… también

Bueno como verán Elsa no es la única con cambios de ánimos (tosido)… Yandere, bueno esta cap se dividirá en 3 partes…

También quiero decir que me tomare un tiempo de este fic para avanzar en los demás, pero descuiden por principios de febrero regresare con el siguiente cap y se puede serán 2 (aja) pero no pierdan la esperanza

Siguiente cap;

Capítulo 5; Desastre en la fiesta Parte 2, 1000 maneras de eliminar el posible prometido de mi hermana, empieza la fiesta y el caos


	5. Cap 5

Nota del autor; ni frozen o ao no exorcist me pertenecen ya que si fuera así ao no exorcist seguiría y frozen habría tenido gore, como empalamientos por estacas de hielo y o segunda parte etc.

Jasuki-chan; en primera gracias y sobre tu propuesta talvez pase o talvez no y sobre la contra portada si se ve bien gracias

Sayadiva64; gracias es bueno saber que va bien espero, y si se supone que ella también estuvo aislada dentro del castillo pero con más libertades que su hermana y eso también le afecto

Capítulo 5; Desastre en la fiesta Parte 2, 1000 maneras de eliminar el posible prometido de mi hermana, empieza la fiesta y el caos

Anteriormente en Opuestos…

Elsa al sentir el jalón salió de sus pensamientos y soltó la mano de rin quien ya se había enderezado

-ha cierto Anna te presento a Okumura rin, el vivirá por un tiempo en el castillo-dijo Elsa muy animada quien le regalaba una sonrisa a su hermana sin notar que se había colgado del brazo del azabache-Rin te presento a mi Hermana y la princesa de Arendelle_; Anna _ –dijo Elsa quien al voltear a ver a rin noto como este estaba completamente sonrojado pero lo que le llamo más la atención fue como este estaba tan cerca de ella o mejor dicho ella estaba muy pegada a él lo que hizo que…-Kyaaaaaaa-gritara mientras su rostro destilaba vapor de la vergüenza ocasionando que esta rápidamente se despegara mientras agitaba los brazos cómicamente y callera en la cama

Pero al momento de reaccionar de su vergonzosa actuación, solo bajo la mirada mientras imitaba a una locomotora al sacar el vapor

-'se be muy linda cuando se sonroja'-pensó rin al ver a la reina completamente roja, pero…

=imaginación de rin=

Se podía ver en una habitación a oscuras mientras por el brillo de la noche se podía ver 2 siluetas en cama, una sobre la otra moviéndose al ritmo de los únicos ruidos de la habitación, rápidamente la imagen cambia directo al rostro de la figura femenina que resultaba ser la reina de dicho reino quien tenía el rostro completamente rojo a mas no poder, pero de repente quien… (/) Se encontraba arriba, la beso mostrando al azabache mestizo demoniaco

= fin de imaginación de rin=

Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza intentando sacar aquellos pensamientos por la mala pasada echa por su imaginación quien al voltear a ver a Elsa este se sonrojo al mismo tono de ella y desvió la mirada para que no la viera, Elsa al ver la reacción de rin en su mente se llevó la misma… "representación" con solo la única diferencia que ella se encontraba encima con unas sogas reteniéndola ocasionando que su rostro sacara una explosión de vapor y pareciera un semáforo mientras extrañamente en su vestido cayeron pequeñas gotas rojizas

-'ese maldito está pervirtiendo a mi amada hermana, me la pagara'-pensaba la princesa de Arendelle viendo la reacción de su hermana por el joven

=imaginación de Anna=

Se podía ver en un oscuro y húmedo lugar donde se oían quejidos y unos gemidos ahogados

En el único lugar donde había luz (de velas) se podía ver a un joven azabache amarrado de las muñecas al techo portando solo sus pantalones y una mordaza en la boca, mientras se retorcía de dolor…

Atrás de él se podía ver a una castaña vistiendo un traje de cuero muy ajustado con un antifaz rosa en el rostro y un látigo en la mano que ocupaba para atormentar al azabache mientras se podía ver una sonrisa sádica y de placer dibujado en el rostro femenino

=fin de imaginación de Anna=

Anna reía por lo bajo mientras en su rostro tenía una visible línea rojiza…

Mientras el pequeño felino veía a los 3 humanos cada uno con distintas tonalidades de rojo lo cual solo tuvo un pensamiento-'**pervertidos'**-mientras una pequeña gota bajaba por su cien (N/A; los gatos tienen cien?)-**'lo que me faltaba que rin entrara fuera re flechado, una Yandere y Yuki-onna alzada con tendencias al Straight Shota se enamorara del baka y su hermana menor también sea una Yandere pervertida'**-pensaba mientras cierta fregancia le llegara a su nariz **–'genial está en su temporada de celo como la Yuki-onna'-p**ensó fastidiado solo para ver como la reina sin cambiar de expresión, dirigía su mano hacia él y tras una potente ráfaga de aire este estaba congelado dejando su cabeza expuesta –**hermanas yandere**-dijo en un hilo de voz pero rápidamente, casi en un parpadeo vio como la castaña estaba parada frente a él y con un potente golpe lanzo al pequeño felino por una ventana…

Continuamos…

-lamento eso…-dijo apenada la rubia, quien tenía la cara roja y veía al suelo con la cara roja por su actuación infantil y sus volátiles pensamientos-eto…, Anna deberías ir a descansar, el viaje fue largo y debes de prepararte para tu fiesta de bienvenida-dijo viendo a su hermana quien no se movía y en su expresión era de shock

-espera ese gato tenía 2 colas…-dijo desconcertada la castaña rojiza ocasionando que una gota de sudor bajara por la cabeza de rin y Elsa al ver lo despistada de la princesa/hermana-ahh… una fiesta para mí, no tenías que molestarte hermana-dijo Anna quien se lanzó a abrazar a su hermana quien solo devolvió el abrazó cariñosamente

Rin al ver tan conmovedora escena no pudo evitar recordar a su hermano y como se debería sentir pero al imaginárselo haciéndose una vida con shiemi puso una cara alegre la cual desapareció rápidamente y una de dolor la remplazo, en su pie izquierdo sentía un fuerte dolor, lentamente bajo la mirada asta dicho lugar solo para ver cómo, la joven y alegre Princesa le daba un fuerte pisotón, quien debes en cuanto movía su pie de un lado a otro como si quisiera remolerle su pie como si de un bicho se tratarse, rin al intentar decir algo sintió como el dolor aumentaba, al mirar al rostro del joven solo pudo ver como Anna le regalaba una sonrisa malvada si se tradujera en palabras seria; "di algo y despídete de tu pie"

Rin solo pudo tragar saliva y de un fuerte jalón saco su pie del agarre el cual pulsaba cómicamente, Anna se despegó de su hermana y esta con una alegre sonrisa se dirigió a su cuarto, Elsa tenía los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa en los labios mientras veía a su hermana salir del cuarto, mientras en su mente recordaba cuanto tiempo sin su hermana perdido, pero al voltear su mirada al azabache vio como este no despegaba su vista de la puerta

-'no puede ser realmente se interesó en Anna…'-pensó alarmada viendo como el rostro inexpresivo veía la puerta (marco ya que la puerta estaba en el suelo…?), por donde salió Anna-'no…, no…, tranquila ella es tu hermana y por lo dicho, ella sigue pensando en que todos los hombres son iguales'-dijo más tranquila viendo como rin suspiraba fuertemente

-ella es… especial verdad-dijo rin con una sonrisa forzada-'ahhh… maldita niña mimada quien se cree en pisarme así… a cierto es una princesa'-con ese último pensamiento volvió a suspirar

Elsa al ori esas palabras su mente volvió a volar… viendo al joven azabache con un atuendo de príncipe con mayas mientras decía "ella es preciosa y especial" lo cual deprimió a la reina, quien al instante se imaginó a rin con Anna quien llevaba un vestido blanco de novia y salían de una iglesia hacia un carruaje abierto y ella se vio a si misma con ropas de pordiosera en una esquina de la iglesia, alejada de todos con una expresión de melancolía y tristeza viendo como ambos jóvenes se besaban ocasionando que saliera corriendo mientras por las sucias mejillas escurrían lagrimas pero al cruzar la calle un vehículo de motor (automóvil) que no vio la atropello dejándola en un charco de sangre… (¿?, N/A; ni me pregunten ;))

Fuera de su mente se podía ver a la reina en una aura purpura y mientras rin pasaba su mano frente al rostro de Elsa quien no reaccionaba, lentamente acerco su rostro al de ella, pero no pudo evitar ver sus delicados labios quien al instante no pudo evitar recordar cómo se sentían poniéndolo ligeramente sonrojado, pero la rubia al salir de sus pensamientos vio como el rostro de rin estaba a centímetros del suyo y rápidamente lanzo sus brazos asía adelante intentando alejarlo de ella pero sin medir su fuerzas ya que al reaccionar del susto vio como rin estaba estampado en la pared con los ojos en espiral…

=cuarto de Anna=

En el cuarto de la castaña se podía ver a esta acostada en su cama vistiendo un camisón muy largo y blanco, mientras veía al techo con una expresión analítica y maliciosa cerca de ella se encontraba una libreta y un lápiz mientras en este se podía leer en letras grandes (planes para eliminar al posible prometido), rápidamente se enderezó y tomo nuevamente su libreta (N/A; realmente no sé cómo le decían pero me parece que era más como un libro), en el rostro se dibujó una sonrisa que solo prometía agonía

-si ese infeliz tocar un solo cabello de mi hermana, será lo último que haga-dijo fríamente la princesa de Arendelle

=…=

Rápidamente la imagen cambio a un fondo rosado con cientos de flores, y una pequeña chibi Anna apareció frente al fondo vistiendo un traje de oficina color negro con corbata roja y frente a ella se podían ver a muchas más Annas vistiendo un vestido azul con negro y un gafete los cuales tenían escrito diferente estados de ánimo o comportamientos los cuales iban desde apatía, frustración, alegría a miedosa, aventurera, a… yandere

-bien esto no es un simulacro, nuestra hermana trajo a casa a un hombre, a pesar de ser menor que ella pare estar interesada sentimentalmente en el-dijo la del traje de ejecutiva

-noooo…, ya es bastante malo que hayamos perdido tiempo con nuestra hermana para que ese imbécil venga a quitárnosla-decía una de las muchas Annas la cual en su gafete decía "hermana posesiva"

-hay que crucificarlo-grito otra de las mini Anna que vestía de monja cuyo gafete decía fanática religiosa

-deberíamos envenenarlo-decía otra, con un gafete manchado de rojo igual que su ropas,(adivinen cual era)

-y si antes lo conocemos mejor, que tal si no es malo-decía una Anna más pequeña de las demás con el cabello suelto con un gafete al estilo prescolar el cual decía inocencia

-si después de todo merece una oportunidad-decía otra la cual vestía igual que ella solo del tamaño de las demás y cuyo gafete tenia escrito amabilidad

-maldita sea, no entienden que es serio esto, además les he dicho que ustedes no tienen voto en estas juntas-grito la trajeada ocasionando que las mencionadas se abrasaran entre ellas y lloraran a mares mientras las demás la veían con unos ojos acusadores

–Ya, ya saben lo mandona que es la jefa-decía una Anna más grande de lo normal con un vestido muy elegante y rojo la cual en su gafete tenia escrito "sentido maternal"

=…=

-no se me ocurre nada-dijo la castaña quien todavía vestía su camisón mientras una sirvienta de cabellos verdes colocaba un hermoso vestido violeta alado de ella

-no se te ocurre que Anna-pregunto esta la cual veía confundida a su amiga y jefa

-nada sanae, solo pensaba como alejar a ese tal can-dijo la castaña la cual se quitó su camisón dejando ver su delicada piel y su plano pecho tapado por un…

=(Rápidamente se vio volar un bureo que choco con la pantalla rompiéndola y un anuncio aparecía en la pantalla que decía… "problemas técnicos no se despegue del monitor")=

Se podía ver a la princesa castaña con el vestido violeta mientras la peliverde le hacía unas coletas

-cual perro se le acerca a la reina-dijo sanae causando que Anna se riera ya que se imaginó al azabache de perro con un collar amarado en el jardín real con un plato lleno de comida fuera de su alcance mientras este lo intentaba alcanzar inútilmente

-jajajajajaja-rio estrepitosamente por lo imaginado-no dije perro sino ese tal can, el joven que esta de invitado de mi hermana-dijo más calmada y con un tono de voz muy parecido a celos

-can…, ah te refieres al joven rin-dijo la sirvienta mientras la princesa selo afirmaba con la cabeza-si es verdad, pienso que a la reina Elsa le agrado mucho su compañía, pero he de admitir que me asusté mucho cuando oí esas historias de como llego y más cuando vi ese fuego azul en su cabeza-dijo animada ganándose la atención de Anna

-cual fuego en su cabeza-pregunto la castaña quien se levantó rápidamente y volteo a ver a su amiga

-ah…-

=con Rin y Elsa=

Ya con el azabache despegado de la pared se podía ver a la reina viendo como rin se sobaba un enorme chichón en su cabeza y cada vez que intentaba hablar se sentía completamente apenada por su reacción al susto

-rin yo…-intento decir la rubia quien se encontraba sentada en la cama pero al momento que rin la miro fijamente esta desavísala la vista

-no te preocupes fue un accidente y también fue mi culpa por acercarme tanto-dijo como si nada rin que estaba sentado en el suelo tranquilizando a la reina-por cierto perdón por el muro-dijo este intentando cambiar de tema

Mientras en la puerta se podía ver a un grupo de guardias y dos sirvientes que colocaban una nueva puerta mientras otro sacaba los trozos de la recientemente destrozada puerta y mientras otro grupo reparaba la pared con una ligera expresión de miedo dirigido hacia la reina ya que seguían intentando tapar la marca del joven en la pared

-no deseas ir a otro lugar más privado-dijo tímidamente Elsa con una cara ligeramente rojiza que no pasaba desapercibida ante las miradas del trabajadores quien cada vez que podía miraban al joven azabache y a su reina quien se encontraba sonrojada, cosa muy extraña

Y tras una afirmación del azabache estos se levantaron para acto seguido abandonaran la habitación sin antes que la reina pidiera disculpas por las molestias

-valla quien diría que la reina se pusiera tan nerviosa con ese joven-dijo uno de los trabajadores-eso de quedarse aquí mientras trabajábamos, sí que estaba nerviosa-

-yo oí que fue el que cayó en una bola de fuego azul-comento uno que sostenía la nueva puerta mientras otros la fijaban

-ja y decía mi mujer que tenía que ser una señal del fin del mundo-dijo otro que recogía los escombros de la pared

-parece que nuestra reina fue flechada por ese joven-dijo el que fijaba la puerta

-pero no es muy joven para ella-dijo otro que colocaba unos ladrillos para tapar el boquete en la pared

-no, si mi esposa es 10 años mayor que yo-dijo otro guardia atrayendo la atención de todos los demás

=en las calles de arendelle=

Mientras tanto en una de las calles cercanas al castillo se podía ver caminar a un curioso gato negro, collar rojo, una mancha blanca en su pata delantera derecha y 2 colas, este gato era kuro quien se veía muy maltratado, y no era para menos ya que desde que fue lanzado/golpeado y callera en la entrada del poblado

=flash back=

Se podía ver en la entrada del poblado un pequeño cráter con trozos de hielo y a un pequeño felino oscuro saliendo de este tambaleándose solo para caer de rostro en el suelo

-**ahhh..., maldita bruja helada como se atreve a congelarme, ya vera la ocupare como juguete masticable y después me la comeré**-grito eufórico el felino-**a quien engaño si le hiciera algo rin e enojaría conmigo, no importa cuanto lo intente jamás entenderé a los humanos, pero imagino que por fin está madurando y avanzando**-dijo esto más alegre mientras lentamente empezaba avanzar pero un pequeño ruido lo atrajo

Al voltear hacia donde provenía el ruido vio como una pequeña niña castaña de cabello castaño y suelto, no mayor a 6 años vistiendo una falda café que solo dejaba ver sus zapatos negros, y una blusa azul bajo un chaleco al juego de la falda y en sus manos un pequeño ramo de flores, la niña no despegaba la vista del gato negro, quien extrañamente sintió que esto ya lo había vivido

-papi, papi mira un gato que habla y tiene 2 colas-dijo alegre la niña mientras un sujeto de gran tamaño y maculatura marcada en sus ropas y una expresión de pocos amigos, pero en un momento este sin saber cómo ya lo tenía en sus manos

-ten linda-dijo el hombre con una gruesa voz

-gracias papi, lo cuidare, lo mimare, lo vestiré como mis hermanas le hacen a los suyos, tu nombre será mififu-dijo la niña mientras lo abrazaba y lo mecía de un lado a otro mientras este tenía los ojos en espiral...

Lentamente la pequeña niña caminaba a lado de su padre fuera del poblado de arendelle,

-**'maldita sea otra vez no lo mismo paso cuando fui a visitar la tumba de ****Fujimoto** '-pensaba triste sintiendo como la niña lo abrazaba cariñosa/posesivamente-**'al diablo tengo que cuidar a rin de esa yandere**'-grito mentalmente mientras soltaba un enorme gruñido que espanto a la niña

-Kyaaaaaaaaa-grito la pequeña mientras aventaba al felino que callo de pie-mififu malo me espantaste-dijo la niña mientras hacía un puchero llamando la atención de su enorme padre-ven aquí mififu cuando lleguemos a casa te castigare-dijo amenazante la pequeña quien intento atrapar al felino ser pero este la evadía fácil mente-ahhhaaaaa..., mififu quédate quieto-

-**no lo creo**-dijo como si nada asombrando al padre de la niña-**no soy tu juguete yo me largo**-grito enojado mientras le daba la espalda

-no, me importa tu a partir de ahora eres el gato de mi hija-dijo el señor intimidante al gato-ahora ven aquí-dijo señalando la frente a él mientras la niña tomaba una postura petulante

-**no**...-dijo kuro solo para ver como la niña se le acercaba enojada-**conjuro de gato**-dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban en azul, mientras los ojos de la niña y su padre se quedan con una tonalidad azul

Kuro al verlos paralizados se echó a correr, después de que pasara el efecto la niña se soltó a llorar-wuaaaa..., mififu se fue, wuaaa...-

Mientras el pequeño felino caminaba cansado en las calles del reino

-**ahh..., no puedo creer en donde sea me pasa lo mismo**-dijo en voz baja el pequeño felino

-mira un gato con dos colas-oyó la voz de un pequeño niño

-y se le quitamos una-oyó la voz de otro

-mejor se lo echamos a un perro del carnicero-dijo otra voz asustando al felino

-siiii-gritaron al unísono las 4 voces infantiles mientras kuro solo volteo para ver como 4 siluetas de ojos rojos abalanzándose sobre el

-**ahhhhhh**...-grito el gato empezando a correr

Tras una carrera por todo el pueblo logrando perderlos en un parque

-**ah... por fin solo tomare un descanso y iré a buscar a rin**-dijo oculto detrás de un arbusto, mientras se acomodaba para dormir

Tras una hora en el mismo lugar, se podía ver al pequeño felino durmiendo a pata suelta, sin darse cuenta como unas sombras que le rodeaban

-mira olaff-dijo una voz infantil llamando a cierto muñeco viviente que estaba jugando con un pequeño grupo de infantes en el parque

-que pasa-dijo el pequeños ser escarchado con su usual nube sobre su cabeza siendo seguido por una niña que sujetaba su mano de palo y también la un niño menor que ella

-o qué lindo gatito-dijo la niña que sujetaba la mano del muñeco de nieve mientras con la otra mano sujetaba a un pequeño niño que intentaba sujetar al gato

-mira tiene 2 colas-dijo un niño viendo cómo se mecían las 2 colas

-ahhh, que bonito-dijo otra niña del grupo

-hay que jugar con el-dijo el muñeco de nieve en voz alta despertando a kuro quien rápidamente salto afuera del circulo formado por los menores soltando con un gruñido mientras erizaba su piel, espantando a las niñas del grupo mientras los niños se ponían listos para un posible ataque pero...

-miren el también quiere jugar ben aquí pequeñín, minino, minino, minino kichi kichi- decía el muñeco de nieve asombrando al felino demonio al no percatarse de su presencia

-**'valla ese debe de ser uno de los seres creados por la reina'**-pensó mientras su expresión agresiva se desvanecía, y solo dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse

-ay que atrapar al felino-grito el muñeco de nieve recibiendo un grito de afirmación asustando al gato

Volviendo a ser perseguido

=fin flash back=

Volviendo a la situación actual en donde se podía ver al felino frente a las puertas del enorme castillo las cuales estaban adornadas para la fiesta

-**ahh no puedo creer que me pase la mayor parte del día escapando de niños y de ese mini golem sin cerebro**-dijo como si nada pasando las puertas

-o mira mi amigo gatito vino a seguir jugando- dijo una voz detrás de él ocasionando que su rostro tuviera una tonalidad azulina mientras volteaba hacia atrás de el

-**ahhh... el estúpido muñeco**-grito fuertemente llamando la atención de los guardias

-quien esta hai-dijo un guardia mientras se ponía frente a los pequeños seres

-ah pero mira es olaf y el... -dijo el otro guardia saludando al muñeco de nieve pero callo al ver al felino acompañante

-ahí el gato domino regreso-grito aterrado abrazándose de su compañero

-...-kuro se quedó confundido-**'ya entiendo este guardia estuvo en nuestra llegada'**-pensó maliciosamente-**así es ahora díganme dónde está mi amo o me comeré sus almas**-dijo fríamente mientras emanaba una oscura aura demoniaca que tomaba forma a un enorme gato de ojos blancos

-si-dijeron ambos guardias al punto de desmañarse

-gua eso fue increíble- decía el pequeño ser de nieve casándole una gota en la frente de los presentes

=biblioteca del castillo=

En la biblioteca del castillo se podía ver al joven azabache observando la enorme habitación que a pesar de no tener muchos estantes estaba llena de libros y pergaminos con un escritorio y unos sillones individuales y justo en uno de estos se sentó Elsa quien al tocar el cómodo asiento esta se estiro, pero al observar como rin la observa se sonrojo ocasionando que rin se apenara al ser descubierto

-por cierto te quería preguntar me dijiste que solo enfundando tu espada se apagaría el fuego de tu cabeza-pregunto curiosa la rubia recibiendo una afirmación del joven quien se sentó frente a ella-entonces porque está apagada tu cola y cabeza-dijo acusadora señalándolo con su dedo índice a las partes mencionadas

Rin al oír esto reviso su cola viendo como efectivamente su cola estaba apagada mostrando el mechón de pelos pero lo que llamo más su atención fue ver como esta se encontraba de un azul suave y antes de que dijera algo estornudo mientras su cola regresaba a su tono negro y se volvía a prender junto con su cabeza-ahh…-

-valla, me parece que si tu cola se congela el fuego desaparece-dijo asombrada la rubia

-pero cómo es esto posible-pregunto confundido mientras acariciaba su cola como si fuera un animalito-dudo que haiga sido eso-dijo desconfiado rin

-solo hay una forma de comprobarlo-dijo la reina de las nieves mientras en sus ojos tenían un brillo malicioso lo cual ocasiono que rin sintiera miedo de la reina

Y sin miramientos Elsa se lanzó sobre rin quien solo pudo sujetar su miedo con miedo, la reina se sentó sobre rin intentando agarrar la cola del joven azabache quien aterrado pero divertido evitaba que la rubia la sujetara, entre jalones y movientes bruscos Elsa termino sentada de forma comprometedora en rin dando su espalda al aire y de frente a rin con sus piernas de cada lado de las suyas y con sus brazos en su cuello intentando atrapar la cola que se escondía en la espalda del mestizo demoniaco

-jajaja… vamos solo quiero probar-decía la reina forcejeando sobre el joven quien en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa al igual que Elsa

-no me terminare resfriando-decía divertido rin viendo como la rubia no cedía a su cometido

-no seas tímido no te dolerá-dijo nuevamente la rubia quien termino abrazándolo por debajo de los brazos de rin mientras este repagaba su espalda al respaldo del sillón impidiendo que alcanzará su cola quien extrañamente no quemaba el tapiz del asiento-por dios solo déjame intentarlo-dijo seria mientras tomaba a rin por los hombros y acercaba su cara al del azabache y sonándose al notar como estaban tan cerca

-sabes algo-dijo rin quien coloco sus manos sobre las de la reina-estas muy fría-dijo seria mente ocasionando que la reina riera y por dentro se sintiera ligeramente insultada

-jajajajaja-rio Elsa siendo seguida por rin quien sin fijarse bajo sus manos a la cintura de la gobernante de Arendelle

Sin fijarse como de la hendidura de la puerta se podía ver a cierta "sirvienta" de cabello castaño rojizo quien los vigilaba/acosaba con una mirada de asombro y shock al ver como en la cabeza del joven tenía 2 flamas

Elsa sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente como si fuera a salirse de su cuerpo, y rin no era la excepción ya que su corazón parecía que reventaría por la velocidad en cualquier momento, mientras lentamente Elsa pasaba delicadamente sus brazos por el cuello del azabache acortando su distancia tanto de sus rostros y como de sus labios

=fuera de la biblioteca=

Se podía ver a la "sirvienta" castaña-pelirroja aferrada al marco de la puerta viendo como su hermana se bajaba del joven y como este tenía en la cabeza dos flamas azules, recordando lo que había hablado con su amiga acerca del joven

=flash back=

Se podía ver a la princesa y a la sirvienta peliverde sentadas en la horilla de la cama, sanae le contaba a Anna sobre como oyó que el joven había caído en una bola de fuego azul y de no haber sido por la reina su hermana hubieran muerto muchos en el castillo junto con el joven, después ella le conto la conversación del azabache junto con el cura y sir sigfri asustando ligeramente a la peli castaña y sin prestar mucha atención del carácter de rin y que en realidad él era muy amable y alegre siembre y cuando no se enojara ya que era muy testadura, Pero en la mente de Anna no pudo quedarse quieta…

=imaginación de Anna=

Se podía ver en un calabozo del castillo dos siluetas femeninas, estas eran la princesa Anna quien se encontraba abrazando a la otra persona quien resultaba ser su amiga sanae quien se encontraba en sus mismas condiciones, semidesnudas solo cubiertas por un camisón sucio y roto dejando ver enorme vientre inflamado por el embarazo, sus delicados rostros sucios con mugre y un extraño liquido blanquecino seco y desde sus ojos se podían ver un camino de lágrimas fluir sin deseos de detenerse

=imaginación de Anna fin=

Se podía ver a la princesa de Arendelle con un mechón de cabello ocultando sus ojos y alrededor de ella se podía ver un aura que solo prometía dolor lo cual asusto a la peli verde

-dame tu uniforme-dijo seriamente la castaña rojiza con una voz inexpresiva

-pero para q…-la joven sirvienta iva a preguntar pero esta callo al ver como los ojos su amiga estaban rojos y sus coletas se levantaban pareciendo cuernos y sin pensarlo 2 beses se despojó de su uniforme

-'ese maldito hijo de #$$#&##$ si cree que permitiré que me haga eso era lo equivocado que esta'-pensaba furias la princesa

=fin flash back=

-Veremos si todavía quieres convertirnos en tus eslavas maldito-decía entre dientes mientras sin darse cuenta como detrás de ella había un pequeño muñeco de nieve y sobre su cabeza un gato que debes en cuando temblaba

=zona desconocida=

Se podía ver una cripta a un sujeto vistiendo una capa que impedía ver el rostro de este y frente a él un joven vistiendo una piel de oso y debajo de este una armadura, y alado de él vistiendo de la misma manera un hombre con un corte en su rostro que cruzaba un ojo

-bien cuál es la manera que podemos matar a la bruja-dijo el enorme sujeto

-fácil solo atraviesa su corazón con tu cuchillo-dijo el encapuchado maliciosamente con una voz gastada como la de un anciano

-es enserio-dijo el más joven con sarcasmo y enojo ya que esperaba alguna clase de urna para quitarle su poder o alguna espada mítica

-tranquilo, pero estoy de acuerdo eso suena muy fácil, dijiste que nos darías un arma para eliminarla-dijo viendo como su amigo se enojaba pero con duda

-si lo quieres así ocupa esta flecha-dijo el sujeto encapuchado mostrando una flecha de madera solo que la punta tenía un patrón irregular

-no parece especial esto-dijo el grandulón tomando la flecha en sus manos

-esta echo con un material especial-dijo con una sonrisa el joven

-y que hay de esa cosa de fuego-volvía a preguntar criminal mayor

-qué cosa-pregunto el joven castaño

-baya pareces estar bien informado-volvía a mencionar el encapuchado

-soy responsable de mis hombres somos un equipo y no pienso enviarlos a siega-dijo con irritación el mayor

-no tienes que preocuparte solo córtale la cabeza con esto, y agás lo que agás no le quites el rosario-dijo mostrando una espada sencilla solo que en el mango tenía un rosario rojizo con una cruz negra

-porque-pregunto el joven quien había tomado la espada

-solo te diré que sería muy peligroso-dijo divertido viendo la expresión de desconfianza del joven-'si ese rosario no es bañado con la sangre de ese denomino mi señora no se liberara'-

-bien pero no hay cambios con el acuerdo cada mujer y niño que se cruce en nuestro camino será vendido e esclavizado y eso incluye en la princesa-dijo el enorme hombre, viendo como su contratista no se inmutaba ante la amenaza

-por mí no hay problema-dijo divertido el extraño sujeto viendo el asentimiento de cabeza de ambos criminales y como estos salían del sombrío túnel

=con Elsa y Rin=

Regresando a la biblioteca del castillo se podía ver a la roja Elsa viendo como el fuego de cabeza del joven azabache apagarse mientras aplicaba frio en su cola la cual de negro paso al azul pálido, mientras el fuego en esta también desaparecía

-valla funciona-decía tímidamente la reina recordando sus recientes actos actos

-…- rin solo asintió con un notable sonrojo

-que pasa-pregunto Elsa saliendo de su timidez

-podrías no acariciarla de esa forma-dijo con una voz entre cortante mientras dejaba escapar unos jadeos lo cual solo izo sonrojar más a la gobernante de Arendelle y rápidamente aflojo su agarre lo cual tranquilizo al azabache

-lo sien…, lo tengo-se disculpaba la rubia platinada pero tras una pequeña idea esta jalo la cola y daba un saltito como niña pequeña

-ahh-rin solo pudo soltar un jadeo de dolor y vergüenza ya que desde que descubrió que cuando su fuego se prende por mucho tiempo se empieza a poner sensible

Volviendo poner nerviosa a Elsa-disculpa, pero he decidido que asistirás a la fiesta de bienvenida de Anna-dijo alegre mientras en su mente se imaginaba bailando junto con el azabache una canción lenta en medio de la pista de baile siendo vistos por todo su pueblo con sonrisas de felicidad porque su reina que había encontrado a su futuro rey

-no-dijo rin tímidamente mientras veía como la reina tenía sus manos tapando sus mejillas que se notaban coloradas y su cola entre ellas sacándole una gota a rin-que dije que no-volvió a mencionar solo viendo como ella parecía estar en una fantasía muy bella ya que Elsa se movía al compás de alguna canción y sin darse cuenta esta jalo fuertemente la cola de rin-ahh-soltó el gemido mientras su rostro se sonrojaba por la sensación

Saliendo Elsa de su trance vio como rin tenía la cara agachada pensando que el tubo la misma fantasía que ella

-Está bien llamare al sastre real y tendrás tu traje listo para esta noche-dijo solo para acariciar gentilmente la cola que jugaba en su mano, mientras el cemi-demonio solo esperaba que no notara su sobre estimulo-bien iré a llamarlo-dijo mientras soltaba la cola lo cual ocasiono que el joven soltara un gran gemido de alivio

Anna al ver como su hermana se acercaba a la puerta rápidamente oculto sus ojos debajo de un chongo de cabello y con su gorro haciendo que sus ojos no se notaran sus coletillas

-valla justo a tiempo pero podrías llamar al sastre real por favor-pidió muy alegre la reina diciéndole a su disfrazada hermana, la cual solo asintió y se alejó rápidamente pero la voz de su hermana la detuvo-disculpa eres nueva-pregunto extrañada ya que a pesar de ser la reina ella convivía mucho con los empleados del castillo al grado que se habían vuelto casi una nueva familia

-si su majestad-dijo tímida asiendo que su voz sea chillona solo para seguir su camino

Mientras caminaba Anna solo tenía un pensamiento en su cabeza-'maldito demonio ya descubrí tu punto débil'-solo para entras en su cuarto para después de unos minutos sanae saliera con la cara completamente roja y con un vestido violeta en sus manos el cual al extenderlo se podía ver el elegante vestido de la princesa roto en la parte del busto, mientras dentro del cuarto de la princesa se podía ver a esta en su cama enrollada en la sabana y con una aura azul deprimente sobre ella

=con rin y Elsa=

Ya de vuelta en la habitación designada para el joven viajero del tiempo se podía ver a este sobre un banquito con los brazos extendidos y mientras un tembloroso señor de edad avanzada tomaba las medidas, y un niño tomaba las medidas dichas por el señor

Rin se sentía incomodo ya que Elsa no dejaba verlo con un extraño sonrojo, mientras el niño también no dejaba de verlo con miedo igual que el señor por el simple hecho de no haber escondido su cola

-_disculpe pero_-hablo rin pero al momento el señor se alejó del azabache con miedo, ocasionando que rin bajara la cabeza-_solo le iba a decir que si le incomodaba oculta mi cola_-"dijo" (siendo traducido por la reina) en una aura azulada mientras hacía que el anciano se avergüence por su comportamiento

=patio del castillo/fiesta 5 horas después=

Ya de noche se podía ver en los terrenos del castillo una gran celebración ya que ese día había vuelto la princesa de Arendelle a su hogar después de estar casi 6 meses afuera se podía ver a unos músicos tocando animadamente y a la gente de los pueblos cercanos al castillo se encontraban en los jardines del hogar real, y la reina se podía ver en un trono viendo como sus súbitos celebraban esperando que la festejada saliera, mientras los más jóvenes se encontraban jugando entre la nieve que ella había creado, pero a ella a quien esperaba era a otra persona

=flash back=

Se podía ver a Elsa caminar de un lado a otro fuera del cuarto del azabache ya que a regañadientes el sastre real le había pedido que saliera para que el joven se vistiera lo cual la tenía apenada, mientras dentro se podía ver a un rin nuevamente sobre un banquito mientras el anciano costurero asía los últimos detalles para que quedara perfecto el traje el cual era azul marino con detalles blancos (imagínense el traje del príncipe hans solo que en azul marino), quien no podía creer lo que veía por espejo frente a él ya que parecía estar frente a otra persona

-aunque lo diga lo quedo bien este traje a pesar de que lo hizo con puro retraso y en muy poco tiempo-decía animadamente el anciano costurero mientras reforzaba el pantalón del traje

-**gua pareces gente decente rin**-dijo una pequeña voz que llamo la atención de todos pero sobretodo del pequeño ayudante del anciano

-ohhhh, un gato que habla-dijo animadamente-yo quiero uno-decía emocionado viendo como el pequeño felino se encontraba echado en un cojín de la cama

-_ehhh…, kuro en que momento entraste_-pregunto confundido el azabache

-**yo entre cuando te estaban tomando las medidas pero por estar deprimido no me percibiste**-contesto burlonamente el felino demonio

-_bueno y te gusto el viaje_-dijo sarcástico haciendo enojar al felino

-…, **como sea milagro que asistirás a la celebración**-pregunto kuro alejándose del niño que desde hace rato lo picaba con una regla que traía

-bueno ya quedo y nueva mente me disculpo por mi falta de sutileza-decía el anciano recordando lo sucedido hace un rato

-_descuide_-dijo siendo traducido por kuro

=con Elsa=

Mientras fuera del cuarto se podía ver a Elsa hablando con sanae

-su majestad sir sigfri solicita su presencia-decía la sirvienta viendo como su reina estaba un poco intranquila

-no puede ser después-pregunto Elsa esperando poder al azabache con el traje

-me pidió que fuera antes de la celebración-volvía a insistir la peli verde obteniendo una afirmación desmotivada de parte de la reina

Para acto seguido alejarse junto con la sirvienta sin fijarse como en la esquina del pasillo se podía ver una silueta de ojos brillosos

=fin flash back=

Regresando a la situación actual en donde Elsa esperaba la llegada del azabache mestizo-este sería nuestro primer baile-pensaba desanimada y exhalara fuerte mente

=afuera de los muros del castillo=

Mientras para la gente del pueblo celebraban, fuera de las murallas del castillo se podían ver como los guardias que vigilaban la zona eran uno por uno asesinados por unos sujetos que vestían con ropas de animal y armaduras mientras lentamente se alistaban para su asalto

Continuara…

Bien aquí esta espero que haiga sido de su agrado comenten si quieren y si no… también

Siguiente cap;

Capítulo 6; Desastre en la fiesta Parte 3, bailando con el enemigo, sentimientos, invasión


End file.
